A makeover?
by infinity-92
Summary: Hermione Granger had a makeover, she made friends with a Slytherin who helps her overcome her problems and fell in love with him. They eloped and some things just could not stop befalling on them... DMxHG ooc r
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 – Insults  
  
Hermione Granger, a seventh year student was studying alone in the library, finding some information.

'' I won't want to be like her. Bushy hair, ugly teeth and flat- chested girl?" Pansy shuddered, whispering to Blaise behind Hermione. '' I'm sure not a single guy would fall for this know-it-all mudblood !" They giggled.

Their insults were horrible. Hermione's eyes were brimming with tears and she abruptly ran out of the library, crying. Pansy and Blaise exchanged sly looks.  
  
"What's up Hermione?" Harry asked while he saw her at the corridor.

''Nothing Harry ,I just need some peace," she sniffed.

"Why are your eyes red?" Harry asked again before leaving.

Hermione just turned and cried pathetically...

"Another insult." Harry thought .  
  
Then, "Granger! Why the _hell _are you squatting here?" Malfoy sneered. Crabbe and Goyle followed him.

"Keep your filthy nose out of our business Malfoy! Or else-" Harry growled.

"Or else what? Throw me out of the window? Or asking your dear Dumb-ledore to expel me?" Malfoy threathened.

Crabbe and Goyle laughed loudly. Harry cast Malfoy a detesting look.

"Your dear little _girlfriend_ is crying and why are you still standing here?" Malfoy dramatically queried.

Harry helped Hermione up and consoled her, bringing her back to the Gryffindor common room .

" _Tactless.._."Malfoy smirked again.

The next day....

Harry and Ron were in the dormitory that afternoon , getting their books for classes.

"Ron, have you seen Hermione?" Harry asked.

" No, why?"

" She cried again last night..." Harry explained.

Ron looked worried. Ever since growing up as a teenager, Hermione did not care about her looks and the way she dressed. She has been studying during the summer. People began to dislike her although her studies was already the best!

At the lake...  
  
"Why does everyone _hate_ me? What have I done _wrong_?" Hermione asked herself for the millionth time.

She sat there crying.

"Well ,I say, your looks are detesting to me." Malfoy answered behind her.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Hermione sniffed.

"Giving you some advice. Since you don't appreciate my kindness ,then forget about it." Malfoy stood up and Hermione abruptly stopped him.

"Wait! I need your advice! "

"Then, meet me at the prefects' common room tonight and I will tell you." Malfoy said.

Hermione nodded and he left.  
  
**A/N: Sorry it is so so short! First time writing! Please review --- infinity-92**


	2. Chapter 2 Advices

Chapter 2 – Advices  
  
Hermione wondered what was Malfoy up to this time. He had broke Hermione's heart time and time again. Remembering all of his wrongdoings, she got up from the grass and went for afternoon classes.  
  
Dinner time... ( Harry in Snape's awful detention )

"Where did you go during lunch Hermione?" Ron asked while he was eating his mash potato.

Hermione, tasting her cake, answered,"Somewhere in Hogwarts," she giggled.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing...But if anyone criticises you again, tell me, because I'm going to bash them up!" Ron punched his fist.

"Thanks Ron ." Hermione smiled weakly.

Soon, it was time to meet Malfoy. Hermione was aware of the time and she hurriedly got up, running to the prefects' common room.

"Hermione! Where are you going? " Ron shouted.But no reply.

After running for a few minutes, Hermione came face-to-face with a portrait of a naked lady who is bathing. (Malfoy would always stop there and stare at it for a while)

"Hey! What are you looking at? Password ? " The lady barked.

"Chocolate bees." Hermione uttered.

The portrait door opened and "Granger, You are late." Malfoy said .

"By one second." Hermione corrected.

Malfoy sat on a couch and asked her to sit. Hermione sat at the end of the couch. Malfoy sat nearer and nearer to her. Hermione started to feel nervous.

There was a moment of silence.

"How does this feel?" He interrupted.

Hermione had never sat so closely with a boy before and she replied nervously, "Well, it is o-kay."

"I can see you are blushing. That means you have feelings for boys and want to start a relationship in the future .Well, just testing you .Ok, back to business. We will go to this room, and you will find a beautiful mirror. It is called_ "The possibility mirror". _It has special powers to transform your _original reflection **only**_ into a more perfect 'you'. Well, follow me." and he leaded the way to the dungeons.  
  
Later, they entered a room and saw the most beautiful mirror in the darkness. Hermione went near the mirror and stood there for a while. Malfoy muttered a spell under his breath and suddenly, her original reflection changed and she saw herself.

Her hair was sleek, brown and highlighted with streaks of black.

Her boobs were bigger, a few inches taller and she was wearing a light blue tube top with a matching mini skirt.

She thought it was unbelievable and was the beauty now.

Malfoy could only gape at the mirror.

After a few minutes, Hermione's incredible reflection vanished.

She turned, "How can I be like that?" She asked.

"After you had kissed the boy who loves you." Malfoy said dreamily, imagining that he was kissing the transformed reflection of Hermione.  
  
Suddenly, her eyes flashed and Malfoy shrugged.  
  
"I need to find love. Great . How do I find?" Hermione asked Malfoy.

"I'll give you some tips, a boy should like you with my opinion , " Hermione nodded.

"Number one : change your attitude. Be gentle and seductive towards boys."

Hermione gaped.

Draco ignored.

Number two : Have manners, Granger. She looked at him indignantly.

Number four : Change your style. Like clothes and your accessories. Boys like sexy and revealing clothes. Your hair too."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." He replied.  
  
Hermione looked uneasy but she decided to go shopping the next day at Hogsmeade.  
  
**A/N: Is it good? Please review! Thanks. : )**


	3. Chapter 3 Who are you?

Chapter 3 – Who are you?  
  
"Are you going Hogsmeade today?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, going shopping ."  
  
"Ron and I are not going, why don't you go with Ginny?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Ginny and Hermione changed clothes and went to Hogsmeade. They went to "Sophania's wardrobe" and there were lots of trendy muggle clothes.

Ginny and Hermione exchanged excited looks and started choosing. Hermione chose tube tops, spaghetti strapped shirts, sleeveless shirts, mini skirts and shorts, plus a black evening gown for the end-of-year ball. She bought them all and started wearing one of the mini shorts and tube tops. Ginny bought mini dresses, low-cut jeans and sleeveless shirts. She also started wearing them too.  
  
They held large shopping bags and walked to the "Shoes for girls like me" shop. They each chose three pairs of shoes. Hermione bought high heel boots , high heel slippers and sneakers. Ginny bought boots, slippers. Hermione started to put on the high heel slippers, Ginny also.  
  
After that, one thing was left. Their hair. They went to "The Girls Hair Salon". Hermione straightened her hair and dyed it blond and streaks of black and brown. Ginny dyed her hair light brown and trimmed an inch. They walked out and people started looking at them, trying to figure out who they were.

Later...

They went back to Hogwarts after that and saw Harry and Ron playing the wizard chess in the Great Hall.  
  
"Harry! Ron!" They shouted, running to them.  
  
Ron had never seen such beauties in Hogwarts before. He was puzzled.  
  
"Excuse me, do we know you?" Harry asked blankly.  
  
"It's us! Hermione! Ginny!" They exclaimed.  
  
"Hermione? Ginny? What happened to you?" Harry asked. Ron stared with disbelief.  
  
"We went to Hogsmeade and had a makeover!" They said.  
  
"Ginny! You look great!" Harry said.Ginny blushed.  
  
"Look! We bought lots of stuff!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
Ron was gaping at Hermione.Hermione noticed.  
  
"What's up with you Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron woke up and was loss for words.He smiled weakly.  
  
Hermione ignored.  
  
Hermione went back to the common room and put her things away.  
Suddenly, "Psst!" She heard. She turned and walked into an empty classroom.  
  
"Boo!"Malfoy came from nowhere.  
  
Hermione gasped.  
  
"Phew! What was that for?" Hermione asked Draco.  
  
"You look great..." He blushed.  
  
"What do you think? You think guys will fall for me after my perfect makeover?" She asked.  
  
"Well, it's er- okay..."He lied.  
  
Draco could not tell her what he was thinking as he thinks she is Hot!!!

H-O-T!!!!! HOT!  
  
Hermione was contented.  
  
She went for lunch and people were staring at her curiously.  
  
"Hermione? Are you Hermione?" Lavender asked quickly for the millionth time and hoped it was not true.  
  
"Yes, Lavender. I am Hermione Granger. How many times do I have to tell you?" She rolled her eyes.   
  
Lavender cast jealous look at her and she stomped away angrily.  
  
"PAVARTI!" She cried pathetically.  
  
**A/N: Hey! Well , please review! [Good luck to people out there! For whatever]**


	4. Chapter 4 Regrets

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! It surprised me as I thought the story was quite alright. Thanks especially to: Kelley, Lover del Dragon, Lil'Bode, Wicked angel, fictiongurl, TheSkyIsOrange666  
**  
**Cold-eyes-for-you: Thanks a lot for your great comments! My English is not that great...  
  
Danish Girl: Yeah. Lavender's jealous.  
  
Sundaym0rning: Sorry to say this but, isn't "contented" a word? Ok. I'll check my grammar.....  
  
**

Chapter 4 – Regrets  
  
Many people are dating Hermione and including the nervous Ron.He even followed other boys - send flowers to her. Bouquets of flowers were sent to Hermione, making her very flustered. She was having a headache and regretted that she should not have a makeover.  
  
Things could get worse – her ex- boyfriend (Viktor Krum) came back as an assistant of Professor McGonagall, helping out during Transfiguration classes.

After Transfiguration class...  
  
"Hermione! Wait up!" Krum yelled behind her. His English has improved a lot since the year before, now he can pronounce Hermione's name correctly. He caught up with her.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Hermione sped up her pace, completely ignoring him.

"No, I'm not." She lied. She was fighting back her tears and thought that he was an irritating git.  
  
"Then, why are you not paying attention to me?" He said.  
  
"Because I am busy right now and I don't want to, so BUG OFF!" She gestured her fist. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Viktor looked down and blamed himself for his wrong doings last summer.  
  
**Flashback  
**  
Last summer vacation...  
  
"Viktor, are you free today?" Hermione asked Krum. "No. I have Quidditch practice." He answered, not gazing intently at her as he used to.  
  
"Well, alright then." Hermione said, looking crestfallen. Krum want to Hogsmeade, near their Quidditch training area.  
  
Hermione started following him, wanting to watch him play Quidditch. Viktor walked into a café and waved at a brown-haired girl. She was wearing a black dress with high-heeled boots.  
  
She was undoubted beautiful and stunning. She waved back and Viktor went to her and kissed right at her lips.  
  
Hermione was shocked and stormed into the café and SMACK, a red handprint was on Viktor's cheek. She cried and Viktor said "Hermione, I- I don't now how to explain t-to you but-" "You don't need to explain! Now I know that you are flirting with another woman- I HATE YOU VIKTOR KRUM!"  
  
She stomped off and cried until Ginny arrived to console her.  
  
**End of Flashback  
**  
"I know I have done you wrong Hermione, I regretted for not able to take care of you last time and then I know then that you are the one whom I love – Please forgive me."  
  
He kneeled down and was slightly unperturbed by the boys scowling at him.  
  
"Just go away Viktor, unless you want another slap." Viktor stood up reluctantly and walked away silently.  
  
Hermione was confused and sad to see Viktor breaking and wooing her heart again and again. She ran to the girls' bathroom and was there for awhile, avoiding the boys and especially - Viktor Krum.  
  
The only one who was delighted about this breakup besides the other boys wooing Hermione was – Malfoy. He smiled maliciously at the sad Krum and thought of a brilliant idea to stop him from pestering Hermione...  
  
**A/N: Hey, was it ok? What do you think about Hermione's hair? Is blond and black ok? Or some other color? Please give me advice to the story too... I know Draco was like helping Hermione and the reason was because he knew she was not a mudblood want wants her to join his side of the gang and partly because he likes her... Maybe I should add there somewhere... Please review!Thanks! Hope I can update soon. : ) infinity-92 **


	5. Chapter 5 Surprises

**A/N: Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews...  
Especially from Lover del Dragon, DanishGirl, Cold-eyes-for you, Lil' Bode**

**natyslacks: Thanks for your advice.**

**sundaym0rning: Yah! 'I read your crappy story is really mean...Critisising people like that!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stuff  
  
Chapter 5 – surprises

While Hermione was walking out of the Great Hall, someone suddenly dragged her to the nearest broomstick cupboard. She screamed and alarmed everyone and she took a quick glimspe at the attacker. It was Draco Malfoy.  
  
She sigh a relief. All the boys rushed to her aid holding 'weapons' like broomsticks that nearly beat Draco up when "Stop!" She yelled. Draco quickly released his arm off her shoulders. Hermione massaged her arm and looked at him angrily.  
  
"Sorry! It's only my friend," She said apologetically to the boys. She turned, "What are you doing?" and whispered to Malfoy.  
  
"I want to tell you some thing. Come in here." They went into an empty classroom.  
  
"Do you know Professor Krum last time?" He asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, so what?" She looked down.  
  
"Is he pestering you?"  
  
"Yeah, but what does it concern you?"  
  
"He's your ex-boyfriend right?"  
  
"Yes, he-he had another woman..." Tears were now brimming in her eyes and she dropped into Malfoy's arms. He smiled and thought - finally, his favorite girl had fallen into his arms.  
  
He patted Hermione's back and said something about Krum being a worthless pile of cow dung. Hermione giggled. She felt very comfortable in his arms and snuggled in further. "Do you want him to pester you Hermione?" He asked gently and stroked her back.  
  
"Of course not I have a plan- let's pretend to be a couple,"

" But, how?" She asked questioningly after letting go of his muscular arms.

" Let's start dating,"

" Ok..." She looked at him uneasily.

" Then, Krum will give you up and will not pester you ever again when Draco Malfoy is here!" He posed like the superman.

Hermione laughed softly and thanked him.She gave Draco a soft kiss on the cheek and left leaving Draco smiling gleefully at himself.

The fact that Hermione Granger was not a mudblood was when his mother told him secretly. Hermione did not know this secret.

_"Draco, come here." His mother called. When they were alone at home._

_ "Yes, Mother," He walked to her._

_ "Do you know a girl called Hermione?"_

_ "That mudblood,Granger?" He was startled._

_ "Yes.Don't call her a mudblood! She's a pureblood,"_

_ "WHAT? SHE'S A PUREBLOOD?"_

_ "Now Draco! Not so loud! Luckily your Father's not here. Yes, she was adopted. Her father died and her mother is Professor McGonagall,"_

Hermione went to find Ginny and told her the things that happened in the classroom later.

"Looks like I'm starting to like him," Hermione said.

"Well, good for you," She answered gloomily.

"Let's talk about you and Harry. Have you told him that you like him?"

"No, maybe I'll do it later. I'm so nervous!"

"Good luck for you, Ginny!"

"Thanks."

They entered the Gryffindor commonroom. Ginny went up to Harry who was playing exploding snap with Ron, and said, " Harry, I would like to talk to you privately," Harry was surprised and reluctantly got up and followed Ginny to a corner.

"I like you Harry," She confessed.

"Wha- actually, me too, Ginny," They were both blushing and they both hugged each other.

Everyone including Hermione clapped and cheered for them.

The next day...

Hermione was happy for Ginny and Harry after Ginny confessed her love for Harry.She went for Transfiguration class and dreaded that Krum was in the classroom as early as she was.

"Hermione forgive me! Let's get back together," He said desperately.

"Why do you _have _to keep bothering me?" She yelled.

Someone went in the classroom and kissed Hermione right at the lips for a long _long_ time... Draco Malfoy pressed his lips against Hermione and released after Hermione struggling to get off.

"You-" Krum looked at him angrily.

"Hermione is _my_ girl now and you have _no_ right to steal her away from a _Malfoy_,"

**A/N: Was that good?Well, please review!infinity-92**


	6. Chapter 6 Lets start to pretend dating!

**A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. Thanks to Lover del Dragon, Cold-eyes-for-you, sundaym0rning, fantasyprincess09, EVIL-TAKHISIS, Shinadagami, Dranzer3431, TheSkyIsOrange  
  
LaLacaNtHeArYOu: But then, never mind, I'm not _exactly_ following the book.  
  
Lil'Bode: Thanks. I _have_ an evil scheme... Hermione will soon find out...  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 6 – Let's start pretending / dating!

"You-you have a boyfriend?" Krum said weakly, looking utterly crestfallen. "I'm so sorry Viktor... We are-er..._ dating_...and we love each other er- _very much_." Malfoy looked smug about this. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'll never give Hermione up!"He yelled. "He's mad!" Draco whispered to Hermione."Shut up!" she whispered back.

"I'LL NEVER!" "Yeah, right," Draco said boredly.Then, the class arrived and wearing curious faces, but settled down quickly. The Professor came and the class started.

Hermione was concentrating very hard and was not aware that Draco had put his hand across her shoulder. Draco kissed softly at Hermione's cheek but she did not react. Viktor saw that and cast a jealous look at Draco. Draco winked at him. Pansy stepped on Draco's foot. He yelled in pain.

After Transfiguration...

_"Let go!"_ Hermione pushed Draco's arm away. "He's not here now!"

"Fine, but, are'nt we suppose to date?"

"Yes," She said slowly.

"Let's meet at Hogsmeade this weekend!" He said brightly.

" Ok."

"_Drakey, dear!_ Why are you hanging out with this _mudblood,_ don't you love me?" Pansy shrieked from nowhere.

"She's not a mudblood!Oh no!" He blurted out the truth.

"I'm not a mudblood?Oh, very funny Draco." Hermione said.

"Yeah! It's a- a joke, you see? April fools!" He lied. Draco can't tell the truth or else she will ask him his motive of helping her.

"What a great joke. _HaHaHa..._" Hermione said sacarstically.

"Got to go. See you at the Hogsmeade entrance!This weekend!Bye_ Drakey_!"

Pansy scowled at her.Draco silently sneaked away. _"DRAKEY!"_

Two days later...

Hermione woke up to find that it was the weekend to meet Draco at Hogsmeade. She lazily got up and screamed.

"OH MY GOSH!_WHO SENT ALL THESE FLOWERS?" _She was cursing the person. The dried flowers were all over the floor and bouquets of lilies, roses, lavenders, and many others were all around the floor and the bed."Oh! _Evanesco, Evanesco, Evanesco..._"

"ANYONE OF YOU SEND ME FLOWERS TODAY???" Hermione yelled in the Great Hall. "Boys?" They all shook their heads while eating their breakfast.She stormed in. Hermione hates boys who send _too_ much flowers...

"Hermione- It was _me_ who sent the flowers," Viktor Krum said while entering the Great Hall. The boys frowned and clenched their fists. Hermione turned and was startled."Oh, Um- Ok," she went to eat breakfast at the Gryffindor table. "Hermione, want _me_ to protect you?"

She looked up to see Draco Malfoy looking very eager."All right,sit beside _me_ or else Ron will bash _you_ up," Ron blushed.

"So how are you two getting on?" Ginny asked. "Well, it's fine and a bit disgusting," Hermione said.

"It's a great experience for me. You know, we _have_ to kiss, right _dear_?" Draco said smugly.

"Cut it out, Draco, you're making me nervous," Hermione giggled.

"We had to act, take action..."

"Want a kiss?He's looking here," Draco turned to Hermione and kissed at the lips. He released after a while when Viktor left.

"Kissing should be banned, it's so disgusting!" Ginny said. "What about you and Harry?" Hermione said. "You both didn't kiss at all?"

Ginny blushed and looked at Harry. He kissed her. Ginny was caught by surprise. "Gryffindor table is going to be the kissing section for the Great Hall," Draco said thoughtfully.

Hermione hit his head. "We Gryffindors are not good-for-nothings!" She said indignantly and they continued to bicker for the rest of the morning.

At the Hogsmeade Entrance...

Hermione was on time and waited for half an hour." Where did that bloody ferret go?" She said crossly.

"Guess who I am," A voice whispered from nowhere. He covered Hermione's eyes with his hands.

"Draco!" Hermione giggled.

He let go of his hands and it was Malfoy. "C'mon, lets go," he held her hand and pulled her to the Shieking Shack. "What are we here for?" Hermione said, looking blank.

"Lets spend some personal time here,"

"Remember Potter threw snowballs(A/N:I know it's mud but in the movie, it's snow) at me and my cronies in his invisibility cloak?"

"Yeah. It was so funny," Hermione said.

"I was so angry and I was a bit bruised,"

"Poor thing,"

"Hey! You sympatised me! That's rare!"

"No, I did not!" Hermione lied.

"Nah, you can't lie to a Malfoy!"

"So what if I did?"

"So you're falling for me," Draco said softly.Hermione blushed.

"Actually, I really like you, you know?" He said.

"Yes. Me too." Hermione admitted.

They did a french kiss.Malfoy is such a good kisser!WoW!I can taste his tongue - mint flavor sweet... Hermione thought.

Granger is so beautiful, her blonde and black hair... her big boobs... Oh! She's blushing! Draco thought.

Hermione was the first who stopped the _everlasting_ kiss to gasp for air. "You're good!"

"You too!Not bad Hermione!Lets go before anyone sees us,"

They held hands and went to shop around.After a tiring day, they went back to Hogwarts.

"I enjoyed it, did you?"Hermione asked.

"Yeah.It was great fun. You are the best girl I'd ever had."

Hermione blushed and gave a kiss at his cheek and said, "Bye! See you tomorrow!" She waved and left.

That night....

Draco and Hermione both changed into their pyjamas and tuck into their beds.

DRACO'S POV

Today, I had such an afternoon with Hermione. Gowd, I'm really in love... But how can I explain to her after she had known the truth? She would ask me why I'm helping her. Women are troublesome...

HERMIONE'S POV

I can't believe I had such a romantic date with the school hottie! I am so in love! But I'm afraid that Viktor might do stupid things to me and ask me to accept him! I really need Draco, he gives me a sense of security...

They both had a sleepness night.... another day awaiting to arrive...

**A/N: That is the longest chapter I've ever written. lot's of kissing(giggles)lol, hope you like it! Please review! : ) infinity-92**


	7. Chapter 7 Valentines Day Part One

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews!!! School has started. I'm really sad... Exams are coming and it concerns about my future! So please do not be angry _IF _I did not update this story!!! Sorry! Thank you for your understanding and kind attention!  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stuff  
  
Chapter 7 – Valentines Day( Part One )  
  
Hermione woke up and felt very happy of the day before happenings. It was really fun. "Sunday mornings are always beautiful!" She thought. Hermione saw so much things on her study table. "It was Valentines Day! Oh! I totally forgot!" She screamed. "What happened, Hermione?" Pavarti said sleepily. "Erm, nothing .Sorry," she felt really embarrassed. She saw so many flowers and cards on the table! "Hmph!" She thought.  
  
"Viktor gave me a card and a bouquet of roses??? Did I see wrongly?" Hermione thought. She opened the card and stared at it.  
  
_Dear Hermione,  
  
Thank you for opening my letter. Happy Valentines Day, My Love! I know that you already have a boyfriend, but I still won't give you up! (Hermione almost puked at that phrase) My Love! I Love You! (Really! Too late 'lunatic'!" She thought)  
  
Love,  
  
Victor XXOO  
  
_ Hermione folded the letter back and looked at it with disgust. She tore it into pieces and threw it in the fire. "What shall I wear?" She looked at her wardrobe and took out a mini skirt and a matching tube top. "Draco would love it!" She said with delight.

She went down to the Great Hall and tonnes and tonnes of flowers were on the Gryffindor table. She went to take a closer look and Seamus said,"These are all for you, all your boys put them here,"

"Oh, erm... Sorry guys," She apologised to the Gryffindors. "_Boys!_ Clean this mess up! Michael! Justin! Terry! Ron! Seamus! Anthony! All of you!" "Including me?" Malfoy said.

He came in. _"Oh, Draco!Of course not!"_ He grinned and the other boys scowled. Hermione saw that and yelled like the commander," Boys! I know you like me and I appreciate your kindness! I will remember all of you and date with all of you if I'm being ditched." She looked timidly at Draco and he gave her a frown."You say I will ditch you??? When did I say that?"

"C'mon, just joking," She gave a wink at the boys secretly and they sniggered.Malfoy pretended he did not see that.

The boys finished cleaning up and they ate breakfast. "Did Krum give you anything?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yes, he gave me a bouquet of flowers,"

"And you like it huh?"

"Not!"

"That's my girl..."

Draco saw Potter and Ginny Weasley hugging and kissing, Dean and Lavender kissing, Seamus and Pavarti kissing and lots more people..."I told you Gryffindor was going to be the kissing section of the Great Hall..." Draco said.

"Oh my! Everyone's kissing! Let's kiss too!" He suddenly pressed his lips against Hermione's and did a long one. They gasped for air and looks like the whole hall was staring at them, they were the ones who kissed the most vigorously.

Hermione giggled and yelled, "HAPPY VALENTINES DAY TO EVERYONE!!! WHY DON'T WE HAVE A BALL TONIGHT?"

Everyone immediately agreed and Hermione informed the Headmaster and the house elves. Draco and Hermione continued kissing throughout the meal as 'role models'. They went out and enjoyed lazing around and after a few hours, Hermione rushed off to prepare her clothes for the ball.

_"Girls..."_ Draco muttered and hanged out with Blaise**(A/N: a boy or girl???Boy in my story..Review answer)** Evening came as girls rushed up and down, busily preparing for the Ball.

"Ginny, honesty, tell me, am I okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Okay? You are _stunning _and beautiful! The boys and especially Draco would love it!" Ginny said enviously.

"C'mon, lets go," Ginny hurried, almost tripped over her gown.

"Ginny, I sure Harry will feel lucky to have a beautiful girlfriend," Ginny blushed and thanked Hermione.

Boys looked at Hermione, open-mouthed... "WoW!" The girls said nviously and stepped on their boyfriends foot.

"Hermione!"

**A/N: Sorry for the late update as I'm writing 2 fanfictions at the same time...Please read my new fanfic! Title: Tom Felton attending Hogwarts? Category: The same as this! Thanks! Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8 Valentines Day Part Two

**A/N:So Blaise is a boy (as _everyone _who reviewed wrote) Thanks for all your reviews... Thanks to Cold-eyes-for-you, Lil' Bode, Lover del Dragon, chamorro, Chris, coolkidd, fantasy-princess09, Da-ReDhEdEd-WeIrDo**

****

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff  
  
Chapter 7 – Valentines Day Part two  
  
Hermione looked back. Victor Krum was standing there in his best suit. The girls goggled at him as though he was their prince charming. "Care for a dance?"  
  
Hermione looked uneasily. "Er..." "Go Hermione! Just go!" Pavarti pushed her. She held hands with Viktor and danced Tango. It was really fast and they were good at it. Girls looked at them enviously.

"HERMIONE!WHY ARE YOU DANCING WITH KRUM???" Draco Malfoy came in and was furious. _"Draco, I-I-"_ Hermione was frightened.

"You bustard!!!" Malfoy kicked Krum at at his lower part of the body. "Draco! No!_Please_ stop! It's my fault!" Hermione pleaded. She grabbed Draco's hands.

He turned back and winked at her. "Wha-?" Hermione thought. "_Oh..._ Pretend... Let's join in!" She thought. Hermione whispered to the girls while Draco and Viktor bashed each other up. The girls tried to pull both parties off each other and they shed _crocodile tears_. Hermione felt sad as both of her boyfriends were fighting for her.

"Draco stop it! That's enough!" Hermione cried. Draco stopped at once. "I'll let you off today for Hermione's sake,"

Hermione ran to Malfoy's arms and cried. _"I'm so sorry!"_ Krum was injured and all the girls were flustered and crowded around him. Pavarti helped him and winked at the 'couple'.

Malfoy and Granger danced a slow dance and Dumbledore came into the beautifully decorated Great Hall. Everyone settled down at the tables. It was not the House tables, but many rows of tables were placed in front of the Teachers' table.

"Welcome to the Valentines Day Ball. I hope you will have a romantic time with your loved ones and enjoy the feast. But now, lets invite our 'role models' to say a few words about Valentines Day and the romance plus what is the feeling to be in love. Lets welcome Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger!"

Hermione and Draco exchanged looks and gave a grudgingly look at Dumbledore and his eyes twinkled. They walked up the 'stage' and grinned. More than a thousand faces stared at them.

"First, er- Valentines Day is a day to have a romantic date with your boyfriend or girlfriend." Hermione said.

"That's is right and our love is deep. We love each other and our feelings towards each other is very strong," Draco said as Hermione blushed.

She was wearing a black gown which looks like a tube top.She wore a high-heeled shoes. Her hair was tied like an elegant bun at the back as a bit of the fringe was left there, hanging.

"Er- I guess, that's all, thank you," Hermione said. "Hold on. We will have the instalment of Prefects Ceremony on later on, after this month, to tell you the results, Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger have successfully been appointed as Head Boy and Girl this year,"

All the students clapped and they both were surprised and looked gratefully at Dumbledore.Draco and Hermione stepped down the stage and the feast started.

"Congratulations Hermione!" Ginny said and hugged her."Thanks Ginny," More people did the same thing to both of them and they were really very happy.

"Didn't expect this huh?" Draco asked. "Yeah, it was surprising," Hermione replied.

"Looks like we've got to stay in the same dormitory,"

"WHAT?!" Hermione yelled.

"You didn't know?" Hermione shook her head.

"I'm not prepared yet,"

"Don't worry, I will take care of you," Draco said, assuring her. She fell into his arms. They went to take a walk after dinner. They saw Harry and Ginny smooching at the lake. "Get a room Potter!" Malfoy interrupted.

Harry blushed and Ginny gasped at the sight of them. Hermione giggled. They walked on and reached somewhere 'deserted' area and Hermione said, "Why do you like me, Draco?"

Draco said promptly," Because I had a crush on you since fourth year," Hermione blushed and they kissed for a long _long_ time...

**A/N: Review! I'll update soon! Hopefully... infinity-92**


	9. Chapter 9 Prefects' Installment Ceremon...

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews. Especially Lover del Dragon, Lil'Bode, fantasy-princess09, CrazyCruzet212, FeltonFangirl, Smrt cids, Lamvire922, Cold-eyes-for-you, Da-ReDhEdEd-WeIrDo **

**ALERT! ALERT! **

**THE SIXTH BOOK OF HARRY POTTER IS: HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOOD PRINCE. I hope it's cool.  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stuff  
  
Chapter 9 – Prefects' Installment Ceremony

"Stop following me! You are disturbing me! SHUT YOUR FAT MOUTH UP! OR ELSE I WILL ASK DRACO TO KILL YOU," "STOP THREATENING ME! ANYWAY, I CAN HEX YOU," Hermione shouted at the blabbering non-stop Viktor Krum. "Will he tell the truth that I actually had sx _(You know that thing)_ with him last time????" She thought.

"I will tell the whole world.... about you and me..."_ 'Impedimenta!' _Draco said. Hermione stood behind him. Viktor Krum hit the wall. _"Ouch!"_ He said.

"What was he saying just now?" Draco whispered to her. "A-about m-me and y-you..." Hermione lied. He turned and said, "Stop pestering Hermione Granger, she's my girl now! I shall send you to the healers' ( "You're mad!" Draco thought.) Viktor seemed that he had missed that sentence and he strutted off, cursing Malfoy.

LUNCH TIME...

"Students, tomorrow will be the Prefects' Installment Ceremony. Here are the students, who will come for rehearsal today: Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Frankie Nouis, Lavender Brown, Parvarti Patil, Tom Hedderson, Aaron Laveski... Students who were called, please come to the Great Hall for rehearsal at 4 o'clock. Thank you and enjoy your lunch," Dumbledore said.

"I can't wait! It's going to be fun to be a Head Prefect! Except for the fact that I have to share a dormitory with DRACO MALFOY," Hermione said sacarstically. Draco scowled.

"You _can't live_ without me, we are a_ fated_ pair, although we _are _pretending, _you know_,"

"Who says I can't _live_ without you? I can!" Hermione said indignantly. 'I can't bear to leave Gryffindor dormitories, guys," Hermione added.

Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender and Pavarti grinned happily. "We can't _wait_ for you to leave Hermione,"

"Just kidding," Ginny added.

Soon, it was time to get to classes. "I'm going for Potions,you?" Hermione said."Me too," Draco said. "Why do Gryffindors_ always_ stick to Slytherins for almost _every_ subject?"

"Because it is fated to be, Gryffindor and Slytherins are a perfect pair like-like us," Hermione rolled her eyes.

They reached the classroom and settled down together. Everyone was there and they suddenly heard a loud 'bang' and Professor Severus Snape came in, "The slimy git," Hermione heard Ron whispering to Harry.

"TURN TO PAGE THREE HUNDRED AND NINETY-FOUR(It's like the scene in the third movie) Today, we will be making the Invisibility Potion. The effect will last for three hours-" "Knock Knock" Professor Krum came in and Draco plus Hermione started smooching.

Krum scolwed. "Prefects and going-to-be prefects, please go for your rehearsal now," Snape said bluntly and sourly because Harry was leaving.

Draco and Hermione was surprised that many people were gone. "Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, Professor Krum has left. Please finish that smooch until you've reached the Great Hall, all the prefects are gone and WHAT ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE???OUT!!OUT!!" He barked.

They hurriedly pack their bags and left for the ceremony. The finished their smooch and went in. The Great Hall was decorated woth banners like: 7956th Prefects' Installment Ceremony and the different house banners and the Great Hall's main color was red and green (I know that sucks)

It was hard and tiring work... The prefects put on their badges that they had received during summer and bowed. Dumbledore announced that who the Head Prefects were. Hermione and Draco came an the 'stage' and they bowed. They actually need to hold hands and put up their other hand. They have to say: _We are the Head Prefects' of this year and we will carry out our responsibilities and set an example for others, we will help the teachers to the best of our ability... _(hehe...Quite meaningless actually...)

Finally, it had ended. "Head Prefects, please pack your things and you will both will proceed to your new dormitory tomorrow morning," Dumbledore said to Hermione and Draco and they both nodded.

**A/N: I'll update soon, hopefully... Please review, guys! Thanks. infinity-92**


	10. Chapter 10 Adapting Part One

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews from: Da-ReDhEdEd-WeIrDo, Cold-eyes-for- you, Lil'Bode, blackdragonofdeath13, Alley CA, Nitengale.... I think the story is not following the storyline but I'll fix that, I have a brilliant idea... ( Not exactly _that_ brilliant...) ******

**Inutiger: I don't really know things about the sixth book, but I know Rowling has not finish writing it yet, and the half-blood prince is certainly not Harry or Voldemort. I'll inform you when there is more news... ( Hopefully if I can hear or see them...)  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter stuff  
  
Chapter 10 – Adapting Part One  
  
"Ginny! How am I supposed to _live_ with a Slytherin? I had never done this before!" Hermione shrieked in the commonroom.  
  
"Hey! Hey! Calm down now, Hermione, this is your last night you are spending here so let's have a Farewell Party for Gryffindors only!!!!" Harry said gleefully. "Prat! Hermione's afraid that Malfoy will do_ something_ to her!!!" Ginny said. "You are so _tactless_, Harry!"  
  
"Wha- All right. If Malfoy did _something_ to you, Ron and I will bash him up, right Ron?" Harry said. "Yeah," Ron said gloomily.

"But it's a matter of time and relationship," Hermione said. "Yeah, well..." Ginny said. 'C'mon, let's PARTY!!!" Harry shouted.

"I never see him so _high _before," Ginny muttered to Hermione.

All the Gryffindors party all night and meanwhile...

"Looks like you have to move with that mudblood, huh?" Blaise said. "Yeah, don't call her mudblood! She is well, a pureblood,"

"Just testing you. Look, when are you going to tell her the truth?" "Well, I guess Professor McGonagall know that I knew the truth, let her say it, she's her mother,"

"You have a point mate, farewell, we won't be playing together all night again after you had moved. You have a big responsibility there- like spending time with her,"

"Who?" Draco said innocently. "You know, that Granger," Blaise said, grinning. Draco blushed. "I'll take care of her, but last time the possibility mirror I showed her will make her natural if she really kiss her prince charming, You know it's only for a while, those things she changed will return next time, if she really falls truly in love with me and the same to me, I'm the source of her beauty..." **(A/N: That solves the question of NitenGale's suspicions )**

THE NEXT DAY...

"Bye everyone! I'll miss Gryffindor tower!" Hermione said. "Take care of yourself, Hermione, especially when we are not around." Ginny said sadly.

"Cheer up Gin, we are still best friends. Bye!!!" Hermione left. She reported to Dumbledore's office immediately and met Draco there. "Well, I guess it's time, eh?" He said. "Yeah," Hermione replied.

"It's er- _Tor_- Professor! Don't scare us like that ever again!" Hermione said puffily. "My apologies Miss Granger, but, let's proceed to the Head Prefects' room now," He said as he suddenly appeared before them just then.

They followed him to the middle wing (Is there such thing?) to a portrait of a couple sitting on a bench. "Good day to you Wilda! Den!These are your new master and mistress," Dumbledore said politely.

"Good day to you Headmaster!These youngsters are decent looking!" Den said brightly. Hermione took a quick glimspe at Draco and saw him staring at Wilda whose hair was straight and shiny and long, she was a beauty.

"Hi Headmaster.Oooh, that boy is so cute!" Wilda said. Draco blushed. Hermione stepped on his foot. "Oow!"

"We must better get going," Dumbledore said finally. Hermione gasped. The room was so posh! There was a white couch in the living room and a fireplace in front. There were three rooms and a washroom.

One room was all in green and silver, the other was red and gold and the last one was a huge library for the prefects' references. "All your belongings are in your rooms and please take a good look. I hope it's good enough for your comfort. I should be leaving," he left.

"Draco!" Hermione jumped into his arms, "All of this is ours!" He grinned. "Nothing will interrupt us again, _nothing_,"

**A/N: Hope it's nice. Review! infinity-92**


	11. Chapter 11 Adapting Part Two

**A/N:Sorry for the very late update! Thanks for your reviews. Thanks to: Lover del Dragon, DracoIsMyLOVER, Lil' Bode, Da-ReDhEdEd-WeIrDo, fantasy- princess09, Cold-eyes-for-you, sundaym0rning, lil-punktress664, shadowsniper, Jeannie (my school friend)**

**Another thing: I am so mad, cause my other fanfiction (Tom Felton attending Hogwarts) just vanished into thin air two weeks ago for no reason!!! I am so pissed! I'm so sorry for those who read it and was surprise that it was gone. It is just so HARD to rewrite it, so sorry guys... :(  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff  
  
Chapter 11 – Adapting Part 2  
  
"Draco, lets check this house out!" Hermione said gleefully. He nodded. "This is so cool!" She pointed at the queen sized bed and he smirked. "Wanna do _that_?" "What?" Hermione said blankly and then realised.  
  
"NO! You are a PERVERT, Draco," Hermione said. "Just kidding, I won't do that if you want me too, I-" They kissed.

"We can do _this_ ONLY," Hermione said. "Never mind, my darling, I know you are not ready for this yet," Draco sniggered, looking unperturbed. Hermione hit him hard on head.

LATER...(breakfast)

"Hermione! Hermione! I'm so sad that we won't be able to talk about some _stuff _at night," Ginny said as she caught up with Hermione. "Yeah," Hermione was stepping into the Great Hall.

"What _stuff _is that?" Draco asked curiously. "None of your business, _Drakey_," Ginny said. "Hey! My Hermione ONLY, can call me _Drakey_!!" Draco said loudly. Everyone heard that and shrieked, "_DRAKEY!!DRAKEY!!_"

Everyone laughed including Draco. "Students, please hear my announcement: Prefects and going-to-be Prefects, please remain seated after breakfast for your preparation for the Prefects' Installment Ceremony." Professor McGonagall said. Hermione and Draco exchanged gleeful looks. Harry and Ron grinned at Lavender and Pavarti. "Lets eat," Draco said, "I'm STARVING."

AFTER BREAKFAST...

So many students that Draco Hermione know are prefects and going-to-be. "Oooh, so nervous..." Hermione said."We'll be sleeping together tonight, right???" Draco whispered. "No Draco, in fact, we are going to do _that_!"

"REALLY???" Draco said loudly and he looked very 'brightly lit up'. "Dream on, Draco," Hermione laughed at his surprised look.

"Ladies and gentlement, please go to the following rooms: Hermione Granger, Room 7, Draco Malfoy, Room 8, Lavender Brown, Room 10, Pavarti Patil, Room 11, Harry Potter, Room 12..." Professor Krum said.

Draco carried Hermione to the room and Krum noticed that, he furrowed his eyebrows and Draco made faces as Hermione giggled. They(should be Draco)walked down the stairs.

"Why are we suppose to go to this rooms?" Hermione asked. "Maybe to dress up or something..." "Room 7 and 8!" Hermione said. "If something happened, call me," Draco said, "I'm next door." She nodded. They both went in after putting Hermione down.

Hermione entered her room and saw all these clothes, _"Oh my..."_ All the clothes were prefect clothings,"We have to wear them??? Very _GREAT_, hot and itchy."

Hermione choose a nice suit and looked like: she wore a white blouse and a red and yellow necktie with the new polished and especially shiny Head Prefect badge. She wore a white blouse with a red and yellow necktie, a black skirt was shorter than usual.

She came out after magiking the clothes to appear in her dormitory upstairs. "Draco??? Is that you?" Hermione spotted a handsome blonde guy. "Hermione? You're bloody HOT." Draco said his eyes travelling to her skirt and he sniggered, "What happened to your skirt?"

"They shortened it,"she groaned. "Oh... Lets go." They went up down and found the hall fully seated. Professor McGonagall told them about the procedure that the going-to-be prefects will go up and receive their badges except them.

"The Installment of Prefects will start now," Dumbledore said. "Lavender Brown, Pavarti Patil," everyone clapped and they were grinning widely at the audience as they received their badges. "Harry Potter, Michael Corner..." Cheers rang the Hall.

Soon all the newly installed prefects put on their badges and stood on a straight line. All the other prefects came in. "Lets welcome, our Head Prefects!" Dumbledore announced.

Draco and Hermione came out and were grinning, holding hands. Everyone said,"Awww..." It was kind of 'cute'. They held up their hands and said the pledge.

They could put it as their best day of their lives... Everyone clapped loudly...

**A/N: Sorry again for the late update! I am truly sorry. I am very busy(exams) starting from this month, so sorry if I updated late in the future. I'm still pissed about my other story P.S. : if you don't like my story, please don't review and don't read it forever as I don't want you to age while you are really upset about it. Especially: I Read Your Crappy Story. Loging off... infinity-92**

**   
**


	12. Chapter 12 This is Hell

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Some people say that the characters are OCC, but, you don't know what is happening next and it will be bad, very bad... I'm writing another fanfiction and I got something that is imaginary - I DON'T GO BY THE BOOK if you don't know that. **

**Slygrl101: I'm SO SORRY!!! It's just very hard to rewrite Tom Felton attending Hogwarts and it may be deleted _again_!!! I'm going to write a new fanfiction, still the same pair, but more complicated. So sorry!!! I'll write the ending (summary) for you and that how it ends(the next chapter, maybe). Sorry once again!**

**Here it is...  
**  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff  
  
Chapter 12 – This Is Hell

"GREAT. REAL GREAT! Do you remember what happened last night?" Hermione dressed up and threw a book at Draco.

"What happened? I think I remember, we were drinking last night and ..." Draco said. "And what???"

"I don't know! Were we sleeping together?"

"Then how did I found myself here???" Hermione folded her hands, hoping they never did anything, just sleep together.

LATER... (At breakfast)

Draco and Hermione stepped into the Great Hall and they were bickering nonstop. "You were the one who forced me!-" "No! You !" "You did something to me and I know!" "NO!-"

The people in the Great Hall is laughing. "YOU CALL THIS HUMOROUS???" Hermione yelled. Draco looked very scared, he had never seen Hermione get so worked up.

"Hermione! Don't be so angry, it was us, who know what you did last night." Ginny said. "You saw us doing ... That???" Hermione shrieked. Ginny nodded and laughed.

"Silly! We did not see it as you did not do it! We made this up but you actually really slept with Malfoy." Ginny said seriously.

Hermione blushed, she looked at Draco's happing reaction. She hit him soft on the head and - "Hermione! Professor McGonagall wants to see you." Viktor Krum came, he looked pretty grim. Malfoy made faces and said, "Want me-"

"No, Draco," Hermione shook her head and warned him. Draco gave a curt nod and hugged her, "Be careful!" He whispered.

Hermione went and Krum looked very smug. They went and Krum said, "You really like that Malfoy, do you?" "Yes, I do... Why?" Hermione asked. "I- er..." They both reached and Krum said, "Be strong."

She looked blank and he left. Hermione went into McGonagall's office. She realised something was not right and said, " I-I failed badly f-for my exams?" She looked half scared and half curious. The Professor was sitting on her chair and her face looked very pale.

"Of course not, Miss Granger, your work is fantastic and good, be prepared for the truth," Hermione prayed to Merlin, "Miss Granger, I have a very important thing to tell you," Hermione nodded nervously. "Do you know that you are adopted?"

"Me? Ooh, Professor, you've got this all wrong, my parents treat me very well, I'm certainly not adopted, am I? It can't be! Professor, this is all wrong," Hermione said, looking very scared and hoped that it was not true. It can't be, her parents did not say anything about it!

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but it is true. Your biological parents left you with Jane Granger for a special reason: They have to fight the Dark Lord (magical families). Your real father risked his life to save you and died after the Dark Lord killed him when he set the row of houses in fire. Your father was a very good one-" Professor cried in fright.

Hermione stared at her and was sad of what happened to her real father. but what about the mother? She did not mention her.Her head was thinking about she being adopted... "What about my mother?"

McGonagall looked up with her puffy eyes and she knew she would ask this. She paused and said, "Your real mother is-is...me."

**A/N: Hope it's nice. Sorry for the late update! Sorry to Slygrl101 again! I'm writing a new story about Hermione and Draco is deeply in love and Draco did not know that he was betrothed to someone else! His parents were siding with the girl and Draco was forced to leave Hermione alone... infinity-92**


	13. Chapter 13 Believe it

**A/N: I am so sorry for updating so late!!! Thanks for all your reviews. Here is the continuation of the confession of Professor McGonagall. **

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 13 - Believe it

_ "No, it can't be, it just can't be! You never told me! " Hermione cried. "Hermione, this is the truth, I never told you because of my reasons! I know you will feel sad for your real father, but your foster parents brought you up quite well, I can see." _

_ Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and McGonagall waited for her reaction. "I'm so sorry, Professor! I shouted at you!" McGonagall smiled weakly and looked at Hermione's face, "It's time to call me mother."_

_ "Mother." Hermione said softly and McGonagall grinned and hugged Hermione._

LATER...

"Hermione! What's wrong? Your eyes are red and puffy! McGonagall beat you up?-" "NO!YOU BIG PRAT! HERMIONE IS MCGONAGALL'S FAVOURITE!" Ron and Draco were bickering non-stop.

"She said that she is my mother," Hermione said firmly. "WHAT?!" Both of them exclaimed. "But-but... Her??? A Professor? Merlin! How? How can she be your MOTHER???! She just can't! How can she just pop into your life and what about your other parents? They are real, right? They should know and didn't tell you?..." Ron blabbered all of his questions.

"RONALD WEASLEY!!! HOW CAN I ANSWER ALL YOUR QUESTIONS ALL AT AT A TIME???" Hermione yelled. "Oh, right." He replied. "This is very long story guys..."

LATER...

Hermione told her story and asked Harry, Ron and Draco to keep it a secret. Draco pulled Hermione away. "What???" Hermione whispered.

"I miss you," he said, with sad puppy eyes, "What for?" She asked blankly.

"You are not taking Transfiguration anymore! She is your mother! We can't do those stuff like kissing and snogging right in front of Viktor Krum!- I mean _Professor Krum_..."

"When did I say that I'm not taking?! Transfiguration is one of my favourite subject, except for the fact that I learnt _almost_ _everything_, I think... Silly! You are so-so... cute..." (Do you think it was???) Hermione laughed.

Draco suddenly pressed his lips on her's and snogged...

AFTER DINNER... (Head Prefect Dormitory)

"Oh my Merlin! A-a letter from Father!!! He came back from Azkaban Prison!!!" Draco yelled at the sight of his letter delivered by an owl. Hermione looked up and furrowed her eyebrow, "Really! What does it say? It's got to b- be about US, right??? Draco!!! RIGHT???" They exchanged frightened looks. He furiously opened the letter and Hermione grabbed her pillow and did not dare to look at him.

_Dear Draco, (Although I wanted to write 'Deaf Draco', because you never listened to me at all),_

_According to your Mother, I received news about you and that mudblood. You are going out with her, I suppose... I thought you hate her because her results are better than you and she's a mudblood. A sudden change in you, apparently since the Yule Ball during your fourth year. You know that the Malfoy family hates mudbloods and muggles, why do you have to make me mad??? She is just a know-it-all, anyway, you can't go out with her in the future, but now, however, you can do anything with her.... Absolutely anything, kill her if you want... But, promise me to come home for Christmas and you will receive 'good news' (to me). We will be busy for the preparations for your upcoming 'celebrations'. Well, you better promise me, or else... I will kill her._

_Your Father L.M._

'He is actually threatening me??? Celebrations??? What the hell? I can go out with her but next time I can't? This is insane! Hermione is mine! Why should I not go out with her? Oh no, something is not right! I smell a rat! Father is so cruel!!! What's going on???' Draco thought. 'Keep it from Hermione, she is too clever to figure out that something is wrong with this letter! She will be heartbroken.'

"What does it say in the letter? Is it about us?" Hermione said anxiously, looking very pale. "Huh? Er... No," he lied. Hermione gave a doubtful look. "Really, it says that he came back from Azkaban and asked me how I am doing." "Really? Well, he turned over a new leaf I guess..." Hermione said doubtfully.

'GREAT, JUST GREAT.' Draco thought and cursed his father.

**A/N: So sorry again! I've been thinking for a while and of course, my exams are coming real fast... Another plot (obviously), it will be a surprise, I think. I don't know when I will be updating but it may be quite late! As I have been studying. infinity-92**


	14. Chapter 14 No Privacy

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews... I'm recently quite free because I have school holidays, well, enjoy the story!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 14 - No Privacy

THE NEXT MORNING...

_"Hermione, do you love me?" Draco asked. "Duh." "Hey! Not sincere enough!" Draco said. "Lets make a vow to have an everlasting love forever, okay?" "Right." "Me, Draco Malfoy," "And me, Hermione Granger," "vow to love each other forever." "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING???" Lucius Malfoy stormed in._ "DRACO! I MISS YOU!!!" Draco woke up with cold sweat.

"Drakey!!! Darling! Did you miss me?" Pansy shrieked. "Huh??? Pansy? Where did YOU come from? This is my room!!! And...And... Oh my Merlin!!! I'm half naked!" Draco yelled and pushed her off his bed. "Draco! I've seen you like that before-in our old days... Blaise dumped me! So I come back to YOU!"

"WHAT?! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I haven't agree yet, besides, I have a girlfriend!" Draco said anxiously. "Oh, c'mon Draco, in the old days... We used to blow kisses and share food and hold hands and start to have puppy love!"

"DRACO!!!" Hermione opened the door and he mustered all his strength to push the sick Pansy away. "Hermione, nice to..to see you..." Pansy raised an eyebrow and said," YOU? You stole Draco??? And you are Krum's girlfriend!" "Correction: Was Krum's girlfriend. Now, stop this nonsense and get off my boyfriend!"

"Unless you find me five handsome and sweet boyfriends-" "BOYS! DID YOU HEAR THAT???" Hermione yelled. She opened the bloody door and more than ten boys fell into the room. "Where did you come from???" Draco asked, looking very surprised.

"Volunteering, boys. Want a kiss from me?" All the boys nodded eagerly. "Then, volunteer." Hermione said. All the boys held up their hands. Hermione chose the cute and nice boys and gave them a kiss each. "Hey! Not fair!!!" Draco said. Hermione snogged him. "Good." He said.

"Here, all your boyfriends, go away, Pansy!" Hermione said. Pansy drooled at the sight of her boyfriends and the boys ran away. "I'm still half naked!" Draco shrieked and Hermione rolled her eyes. "As if I've never seen it."

"What? You've seen it? When?" Draco said curiously. "When you were showering a few days ago, you were dancing and singing like some sort of a person of his rocker. I was laughing for the whole day!" He blushed. "I've seen yours too... When you were sleeping. And I-" Hermione whacked him with her hard-covered storybook. "OUCH!!!" Malfoy cried in pain.

LATER...

"Are you sure that your father wrote the letter to ask you how you are doing?" Hermione said curiously. "Oh, erm... Yes, positive." Draco lied. 'She knows! She knows! What am I going to do?' Draco thought.

"Draco? Draco? Hello? Are you listening to me? You look so pale!" Hermione said. He sat there and woke up. Hermione sensed something was wrong. 'Let me find out what the letter is all about...' she thought.

"Draco, I forgot something, see you at Charms!" Hermione raced up the stairs and went back to the Head Prefects' Dormitory. Hermione ransacked Draco's drawer and found the letter under his 'How to bewitch women with your looks' book. Hermione rolled her eyes and quickly opened the letter.

After a while of reading...

Hermione's eyes were full of tears. "He...He is not the one I love! His father is going to break us up! No! This is not happening!!! I knew it! He never loved me! I should have gone with Viktor! Not this pureblood family! I knew it! He is a pureblood and I'm a mudblood! I'll never be able to marry him!" Hermione cried and was frightened. _'Our future is ruined!'_ She thought._'Wait a minute, I'm a pureblood! Yeah! I am Professor McGonagall's daughter! My father is a wizard! But, the Malfoys do not know!!!'_

Hermione went to Charms immediately and felt better. "Mother..." She saw Professor McGonagall. She turned and noticed Hermione. "Hermione! Are you all right? Come to my office later and we'll talk, okay?" She asked worriedly and Hermione nodded. She hurriedly went to class.

_'This child of mine have been quite depressed lately. She always skip meals these days, maybe because of Malfoy? I don't know whether they are a couple! I should ask her later...' _Professor McGonagall thought.

"Draco... What the heck are you doing?" Hermione asked while he was casting glances at Pansy. "Huh, nothing." "Yes! Something!" "Fine! Actually, Father sent me the letter-"

"Yes, I've read it... And-" "And?" "I know what is happening, and I'M GOING TO SEEK REDRESS FOR US BECAUSE OF YOUR DAMN FATHER!!!" "Whaoh! Team spirit, eh? Why must you have to be so clever???" Draco asked and everyone stared at Hermione.

A/N: A bit exaggerating and humor...Hehe... I will update sometime... Bye!


	15. Chapter 15 Lets talk

**A/N: Hey, thank you for your reviews!**

**Nitengale: Which plot??? There are so many...**

**Exploded toilet bowl: Yes, I have MSN. My other email add is 'labrador (underscore)60' ( hotmail) , can't type it all out here...**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 15 - Lets Talk

Hermione suddenly noticed everyone staring at her and realised that she was standing up. "Sit down!" Draco whispered. Professor Flitwick grinned and laughed. "Yes, Miss Granger, go seek redress. Now, lets turn to page 566 and read it out loud..." Hermione sat down quickly and smiled sheepishly at Draco. Harry and Ron glanced at them and were feeling concerned about this issue...

AFTER CHARMS...

"Hermione, we need to talk." Harry and Ron approached her and they left without poor Draco.

"Are you sure you are seeking redress for Malfoy and you? It's risky, especially under Lucius Malfoy's nose. It's not that we don't approve of you and Malfoy together, but then..." Harry said as Ron nodded.

"Don't worry Harry, no matter what it takes, I will still 'take up the challenge'. Hermione said reassuringly. "If you need help, call us. We will definitely help you, what are friends for?" Harry said. Hermione gave each of them a hi-5.

Ron seemed very worried and Hermione reassured him. He smiled weakly and-"Hermione, can I talk to you?" A voice came from behind her. "Who the hell are YOU?" Hermione asked the really HOT guy. Something grabbed Hermione's arm. DAMN!

"Hermione! Are you going out with this person?" Ron yelled. Hermione was farther and farther away from the boys. "NOOOOO!!!" She yelled. Hermione was so freaked out as a really fit person suddenly pulled and carried her away. They reached the Head Prefect commonroom. Draco put Hermione down on the couch. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU CARRY ME??? IT'S SO DANGEROUS FOR ME AND THAT WAS VERY SUDDEN!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Calm down, Hermione. I just... Forget about it." He kissed passionately to Hermione as she moaned when Draco licked her neck. "Oh! This is wet!!!" Hermione said as she giggled softly. Draco's hand went under Hermione's shirt as she could feel it. It went higher and higher...

Hermione paused. "Sorry, Draco. I'm not ready for this, you know... But when it starts, I just couldn't resist and and later I'll loose control of myself and something bad happens later." "Yes, I understand. How did you know about this?" Draco asked curiously.

"Don't be angry with me, Draco. It's in the past and I swear I won't do that to the same person... To tell you the.. the truth, I...I did it with... Viktor Krum..." Tears came rolling down Hermione's cheek.

**A/N: Sorry! I took a really long time to update! I think it was short! My exams are over but I have another chunk of exams next month! Thanks for reading and please review! infinity-92**


	16. Chapter 16 Regardless

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for not updating for such a long time! I really miss writing my fanfictions and of course, this one especially... Well, this is the next chappie!**

**NitenGale: I think you should read Chapter 10 carefully... You see, Draco and Hermione HAVEN'T fallen into a deep deep love, so the effect will not work.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 16 - Regardless

Draco surpressed a smile and said, "Hermione, I don't care who you had sex with in the past or whatever, but now, all it matters is you and me and our future." He said. They both hugged tightly and kissed."I... love...you...Draco." Hermione moaned as he licked her collarbone.

"This is too sick for me to watch it!" Ginny giggled. Harry and Ron came out of the invisibility cloak. Draco and Hermione looked confused. "Hey! When did you get in here???" Hermione asked curiously. "When you two were kissing! We just sneaked in. You didn't even know!" Ginny said.

"We sure came at the right time." Harry and Ron sniggered. "How come you did that with Krum?" Ron asked. Draco nodded seriously."I loved him, but it's the past."

"But when did you do it?" Ginny asked. Draco suddenly seemed to be interested in his fingernails. Hermione glanced at him. "He invited me to Bulgaria during the summer holidays and we did it in his room."

There was a moment of silence. Draco abruptly kissed Hermione and she screamed as she was unprepared. Harry and Ginny smooched and...

Everyone has a lover, and me??? Got to find one good-looking and perfect girl!' Ron thought.

Hermione stopped kissing and felt something was_ very_ amissed.

"Where's Krum? I haven't seen him for ages since he stopped teaching for a while?" Hermione asked. "Huh...Erm.. I have no idea." Harry, Ron and Draco lied... including Ginny. Hermione shrugged. Harry, Ron and Draco exchanged anxious looks. Ginny chatted with Hermione as the others discussed about _something_...

**A/N: This chapter is terribly SHORT! So sorry! As there is something going on the next chapter, sort of a cliffhanger... I have holidays but also have to study. 2 more chunk of exams and I'm totally free to do what I want! So after mid October, I'm free! Bear with it and I will update _almost everyday_! Bye! infinity-92**


	17. Chapter 17 Back

**A/N: Hey... Thanks for the reviews... Some people still don't understand what I I mean by: I DO NOT GO BY THE BOOK!!! It means my characters are OOC... So stop complaining! Sorry about that...**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Harry Potter! It belongs to J.K. Rowling...

Chapter 17 - Back

THE NEXT DAY...

Draco and Hermione got up from bed and went to eat breakfast in the Great Hall. "Draco, who the hell is that??? Why is HE sitting at the teachers' table?" Hermione asked. "Huh, HIM? Er... Must be a new teacher I guess..." Draco went to the Gry ffindor and exchanged looks with Harry, Ron and Ginny. They raised their eyebrows and Draco nodded. Hermione was very suspicious. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"NO!!!" All of them shouted in unison. Including ALL of the Gryffindors. Hermione laughed and said, "Very funny, guys." She sat down and began to eat.

AFTER BREAKFAST...

Hermione excused herself and that was the only way to find out what was happening. Something was going on in front of her. Many girls were crowding around someone. She went closer to get a good view of the commotion.

"Miss Granger, what are you doing here? You should be off to class!" The evil Professor Snape came. If he were an ape, he looked nicer. "Professor, I was... was-"

"Ten points taken away from Gryffindor for your unexplainable answer(is there such thing?)! This is the first time you couldn't answer a question, I see..." Hermione looked at his yucky face with a sinister smile on it. "Disgusting..." She whispered. "What did you say?" He asked dangerously.

"Oh, nothing, Professor! I better be off, I'll will use this excuse for my mother!" Hermione said. 'Your mother???' He thought. 'Professor McGonagall... Fine!'

Hermione went to the Transfiguration room. A few people were there and didn't care about Hermione and the 'person''s presence. She saw the mysterious hot man there. "Hermione.." He said. "You know me?" Hermione asked shyly. "Yes, I suppose. You have known me since your fourth year in Hogwarts." (The Clue!) Hermione racked her brains. Hermione looked up and said weakly, "Viktor?" He nodded furiously and grinned.

"You-totally changed! What happened to you?" She asked, hoping that he would not change his appearance because of _her_...

"I had a makeover." He said real briefly. "Oh, um, okay." Hermione said.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione turned. "Uh-oh" Harry said softly. "Hermione! You-you." Draco pointed at Krum. He just shrugged. "Draco, never mind. I know about it already. No use hiding anyway, but to tell you, he's hotter than you." Hermione joked. Krum blushed. Draco was speechless. "Just joking!"

"Settle down, silence please." Professor McGonagall came in and winked at Hermione. The gang sat down quietly. Krum went to help Professor McGonagall. "We are glad to have Professor Krum back after his personal leave. Lets welcome him back!!!" McGonagall said. Everyone gave him a rousing applause especially the girls. Hermione grinned at Krum. Draco glanced sourly at him and looked at Hermione. His heart shattered.

AFTER CLASS...

"Hermione, we need to talk." Draco asked boldly. Hermione looked at him as if she could read his mind. They went into an empty classroom. Hermione started first. "Look, I know that you've been acting weird lately, but I know it's because of me, about Krum. I don't care whether he had changed his looks or whatever, but you are the Prince Charming for ME, Draco, I won't have a change of heart. You must have faith in me, or else how did we end up together?"

Draco smiled and said, "Yeah, well, thanks for knowing me and understanding me, you're such a great girlfriend." Hermione blushed and they kissed.

_"Draco, I found out something."_

**A/N: Hehe... A real cliffhanger. Well, please review! infinity-92**


	18. Chapter 18 Darn Christmas Part One

**A/N: Sorry for not update for a long time! As I have major exams which are STILL going on. I guess I have to wait for a few more days to freedom... Please review!**

Disclaimer: I _honestly _do not own any Harry Potter stuff

* * *

Chapter 18 - Darn Christmas Part One

"What?" Draco broke the kiss. Blaise came in and whispered to him. Hermione saw Draco's face turn ashen-white. Hermione's heart raced and knew something was not right.

"What is it?" Hermione asked quickly. Blaise stared at her.

Draco said, "Father's here." Hermione gasped.

LATER...

Draco walked swiftly towards Professor Dumbledore's office. Hermione followed Draco and hugged him from the back.

"Draco! I'll come with you!" Hermione said, hugging him tightly.

"No! You can't, Hermione! Just stay here. I promise everything is going to be all right." He replied as he turned around. Hermione looked at him worriedly and soon nodded. They gave each other a last snog and Draco turned to walk.

Draco muttered, _"Bumble bees." _Draco went and Hermione stopped him.

"Be careful." She whispered. He smiled weakly and went.

"Father." Draco greeted coldly and Lucius Malfoy nodded. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his usual seat.

"Mr Malfoy, yes. Your father and I have discussed some issues, about _you_..." Draco glared at his father. Lucius smirked.

"Draco, Draco.. You are seventeen years old... And you are old enough to make your decisions, of course... To continue the Malfoy generation, you need to marry a girl who is the same age as you and is a pureblood... from this school." He drawled.

"No! I can't marry her!-" Draco yelled angrily and shot a cold glance at Professor Dumbledore.

"What?! Draco Malfoy! She is the best choice we have! Your mother and I have chose this girl to marry you and you WILL marry her. That is my final decision. I don't care about your explanation. Just do what you are told. Don't glare at me like that! You should be thinking that you are fortunate man to marry her!" Lucius bellowed.

"Yes, Father." Draco stared at the floor as if he was facinated by it. 'I can't tell this to Hermione, or else she would leave me and be heartbroken! I will kill the girl if Father tells me who she is...'

"Now, we shall discuss about your marriage, Draco. Look up. Good. You WILL marry her on the twenty second of December and the preparations are starting now. As the Headmaster and I discussed, you and she will be allowed to leave school earlier on the twentieth of November to spend a little time with each other before your marriage-" Draco groaned. Lucius stopped and continued talking about the venues and all. 'Why is it so sudden?! So early!' Draco thought and he would not be able to face Hermione after stepping out of this room...

"Draco! I knew it! Your Father would object seeing us together!" Hermione said by looking at Draco's weary expression and under pressure.

"No, it's not like that. It's just about family matters. You know I won't leave you, I promised you, I had never ever in my life, broke a promise, Hermione." Draco lied.

Hermione and Draco embraced. "Draco! What do you think you are doing?" Lucius Malfoy barked. "Fancy hugging a mudblood. How many times must I tell you that mudbloods are filthy-"

"Father, I can explain all that. Let's go." Draco pulled Lucius away and gave Hermione a reassuring smile. The Malfoys' footsteps echoed through the hallway leaving her behind. They were actually _smirking..._

**A/N: Sorry for it is short as I have thought of a bloody plot... :) infinity-92**


	19. Chapter 19 Darn Christmas Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 19 - Darn Christmas Part Two

"So what exactly did your Father said about me?" Hermione asked. They were alone in the common room, staring into space when Hermione finally broke the silence.

"He er... Okay. I'm kinda have a plan to last our relationship longer wich includes Lucius." Draco said, waiting for her response.

"So what is that plan about?" Hermione whispered, coming closer to him.

"I told Lucius that I am just flirting with you- b..but it isn't true, I mean we are officially dating, but I lied to him we aren't. If you don't like this plan, it's all right, I'll think of another one..." He waited for her respond again, exchanging looks.

"Okay. That plan is fine." Hermione whispered suductively and leaned to kiss him softly on the cheek. Draco felt contented.

THE NEXT DAY...

Hermione and Draco walked hand in hand and saw Professor Krum sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Is he mad?" Hermione whispered, "he is not allowed!"

"I afraid he is," He said sarcastically, "is he holding hands with LAVENDER???" Draco said loudly. They rushed to the table.

"Hermione! Malfoy! What a b-e-a-utiful morning! I'd better talk to Dumbledore about some matters, Lavender dear, carry on eating... I'm so sorry I cn't be with you, Hermione, because I'm truly in love with Lavender." He got up and walked to the teachers' table. 'Like I care!" Hermione thought.

Hermione and Draco furrowed their eyebrows and walked towards lavender, "Holy shit! Fancy dating with a teacher?!" Draco hissed angrily. Lavender batted her eyelashes and said, "Isn't Viktor cute??? Our age difference is not _that_ big... Oh! And I forgot you had a relationship with him, Hermione! I'm SO sorry... Anyway, you didn't treasure poor Viktor..." She said sarcastically. The other students did not cared, but the rest of the Gryffindors looked offended.

"In fact, Lavender, I am very grateful to you! But, you know, Draco Malfoy is the BETTER than Viktor Krum." Hermione said and snogged Draco by surprised, he smirked and felt smug about Hermione's 'undying' love for him. 'I have guilty conscience, shit. How can I lie to Hermione? She is my girlfriend!' He thought.

"Draco? Are you all right? Potions is staring soon!" Hermione said while putting some bacon onto Draco's plate. "Isn't tomorrow the Quidditch match? Gryffindor versus Slytherin. You must eat more, so that you have enough energy for Quidditch practice today! Better not let me catch you slacking! I will watch you train." 'Make sure you beat Harry, although I'm in Gryffindor. I'm standing behind you becaouse you're my boyfriend.' She whispered and giggled.

Draco smiled faintly,'Hermione's more like my mother to me...'

**A/N: Please review! Sorry as the chapter is so short! infinity-92**


	20. Chapter 20 The Big Day

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! They really backed me up. I'm really happy because those vegetables that I planted in my backyard are growing into seedlings, so I'm glad. ****Here's the next chappie!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 20 - The Big Day

Draco waited, standing at the alter, waiting for his beautiful bride to arrive. Finally, the doors opened. The guests stood up and oohs and ahhs were heard. Draco's heart pounded... The beautiful bride along with his Father-in-law slowly walked towards him as the melodious music played. The time had come, the bride stood before Draco. The priest started blabbering... They all both agreed to take care and love each other forever and "you may now exchange rings." The lady brought the rings and Draco took it and put on her finger. He lifted up the veil and there was his beautiful bride, Hermione Granger grinning warmly at him. Draco smiled and he kissed her, hearing the loud applause. Then, Hermione's face changed to a ugly and evil monster... Draco screamed and pushed her away.. Seeing the scowls on the guests' face...

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.....oo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Draco woke up, drenched in sweat. He heard the door open and closed loudly.

"Draco! Are you all right? You.. You scared me! Draco?!" Draco hugged her. Hermione smiled and hugged him tightly.

"Hermione, I thought I would never see you again." Draco whispered.

Hermione stroked his back and said, "Silly boy, I would not leave you. I promised you. See, I am here! It's just a nightmare."

Draco released his arms and snogged Hermione, later the kisses became rough and more passionate. Hermione moaned as he licked her collarbone.

"Draco! Today is the Quidditch match!" Hermione suddenly remembered and stood up, bottoning her blouse, Draco looked disappointed but they both went for breakfast.

AFTER THE QUIDDITCH MATCH...

"I can't believe we lost to Slytherin! How could Harry be so damn careless! Arrgh!" Dean Thomas wailed. The Slytherins were smirking, looking smug. Harry Potter looked down, hearing others insults and Ginny comforted him.

Hermione pretended to look very sullen, but inside, she was proud of Draco. "Draco! That was the best!" Hermione ran to hug him and he beamed after spotting him surrounded by the Slytherins.

"Hermione, it was just luck, the snitch was just in front of my head." He said and kissed Hermione. They headed for Transfiguration.

DURING TRANSFIGURATION...

"This spell is used for emergency, when you are in a hurry, you can think of the clothes that you want to wear, say _'wardrobia'_ and the clothes will replace your old clothes, any questions?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Neville put his hand up and asked, "P-Professor McGonagall, er... Does it includes... un-underg-garments?" The whole class cracked with laughter. Hermione saw Draco laughing madly and stomped on his foot.

McGonagall answered, "Yes, Mr Longbottom. This spell includes undergarments.-" Someone, knocked the door. Everyone shut their mouths.

"Professor McGonagall, sorry to interrupt your class, but can I please see Mr Malfoy for a while?" Professor Dumbledore asked. Everyone glanced at Malfoy as he walked towards the door akwardly. Hermione looked at him worriedly and thought, 'Something is going on...'

IN DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE...

"Mr Malfoy, I'll make this short. You know that you have to leave on the twentieth of November, right? Which is two days from now, so I hope you can start packing your bag and we will send the other lady down for your departure." Professor Dumbledore said.

Draco frowned and asked, "Professor, may I know who the lady is who will be marrying me?"

Professor Dumbledore paused,"She is..........."

**A/N: Muahahahahaha! Big cliffie!!! I'm evil. Please review! This story is getting more exciting... infinity-92**


	21. Chapter 21 Leave Get Out!

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! So many just in one day! Thanks. Here is the answer to Draco's mystery bride... The title is JoJo's first single, hehe... so I don't claim it.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 21 - Leave (Get Out!)

_Professor Dumbledore paused, "She is .... Miss Parkinson."_

_'Damn!' Draco thought, 'Pansy?! Oh god...'_

LATER...

"Hermione! We've got something important to tell you!" Ron whispered after catching up with her.

Hermione stopped, looking very worried and impatient to see Draco. "Yes? What is so important?" She asked hurriedly.

"Er... Harry, maybe you should do it. You, no you!" Ron said, arguing with Harry who was holding his invisibility cloak.

"SO WHAT IS SOOOO IMPORTANT? TELL ME OR I'LL GO!" Hermione yelled.

"Er... Maybe we will tell you later..." Ron exchanged looks with Harry. Hermione groaned loudly and glared at them. She ran off.

IN THE COMMON ROOM...

"Draco! What did Professor Dumbledore say?! It is good or bad news?" Hermione asked. Draco did not dare look at her.

Hermione looked at him worriedly and knew that she was hidden in the dark by something.

"Father is forcing me to marry someone else." Draco said softly. Hermione was utterly shocked.

"What?! ! Your Father is forcing you to marry someone else?!" Hermione echoed and felt like screaming. "You know this long time ago? Or just?" She asked calmly.

Draco turned to look at her. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I lied to you."

"You promised you won't lie to me! I hate you forever, Draco Malfoy!" She yelled and ran up to her dormitory, weeping. Draco ran up and knocked at the door, "Hermione! Open up! I'm so sorry for I lied to you! I promise you I'll never lie to you again!!!" He shouted, but all he could hear was she went into the toilet and cried, locking both doors. Draco was crestfallen and returned to his seat.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." He said to himself and kicked the coffee table. "Pansy..."

SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM...

"Blaise! I'm going to marry Draco! But what about Granger? Isn't she sad? Oh! What shall I do? Get up you lazy jerk!" She yelled and kicked his arse. Blaise screamed and immediately got up from the sofa.

"What?! You bitch!" He asked annoyingly. Pansy gave him and offended look.

"Pansy! Why did you agree marriage to Lucius?!" Draco Malfoy ran into the common room.

Pansy turned. "Draco? Oh. He said he will give me ten thousand galleons every week if I fulfilled his wishes! In fact, I'm in need of the money. I'm really sorry for Hermione." She said.

Blaise shook his head and groaned. 'Women are so troublesome...'

Draco gaped at Pansy and was loss for words. "Father is too much!" He yelled. "Pansy, are you really in need of the money? Do you have a lover?" He asked.

"Oh yes. Neville Longbottom, I dated him twice. He is quite stupid actually, but I find him cute, and I'm not really in need of the money, I can wait." Pansy said. Draco smiled. He gave Pansy a kiss and a pinch in her butt, "Thanks."

"Draco Malfoy! How dare you use your charm tatics on ME! I'm already taken!" Pansy giggled and Draco smirked. He ran out of the room. 'There is only one option left...'

**A/N: You see, I know you are wondering why are the Slytherins friendly with Hermione-because she is a pureblood, so they regret their past few years of tormenting her. The option is not marrying Pansy, but something else... Please review! infinity-92**


	22. Chapter 22 Her Final Decision

**A/N: I want to say a BIG 'thank you' to all who reviewed!!! I was astounded to receive so many reviews! Instead of writing the 'toilet' door, I'll write the 'bath room' door, sorry for that mistake! Note: Please review my the other story (Secretive::)! I updated yesterday, sorry for the late update! Please review for those who have read it! ****And now... (drum rolls) is the continuation of Malfoy-who-has-only-with-one-option-left-**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 22 - Her Final Decision

_He ran out of the room. 'There is only one option left...'_

He opened the door, entering into her neat and tidy 'work place' where she loved to do her work without any interruptions.

He turned and came face to face with the bath room door. He turned the doorknob, it was locked, he checked his room, the door was locked also, she still did not give him a chance to talk to her. He returned to her room.

"Hermione! Listen to me! Please open the door! I have something to tell you!" He yelled, knocking the door. She had used the permanant lock charm which Draco could not use the simple 'alohomora' spell.

He sat on the floor, against the cold wall, hoping to see Hermione. 'Please open the door, open! Open! Please Hermione!' He thought, staring at the door. The door creaked and surprised him. A ray of light shone onto the floor, which came from the bath room.

"Hermione?!" He called out. Seeing her sitting against the bathtub made his heart swell. There she was, looking almost dead, as if she had cried her eyes out, the trails of her tears on her face... Her eyes looked the other way, ignoring him.

"Hermione, it pains me to see you like that..." He gently touched her face, wiping those almost dried tears. She looked at him, giving him a cold glare.

"Lets elope. We will live together in a house in America in California. We will have many babies, a boy and a girl and everyday, we would go to the park and sit on the bench, watching our children playing... That is the only choice for the time being. We would not care for my Father and Pansy can have her own time with Neville. You can think through the weekend and will leave before the sun rises on that day I'm leaving. Pansy is not the one I love, the one I love is you..." Draco said, staring at Hermione who was still as beautiful as ever even she was crying.

She looked at him, crying again and finally stood up after having Malfoy persuade her. "Draco..." She whispered and leaned to kiss him passionately. He looked in her eyes and said, "Why don't you think through and tell me the answer on Sunday."

She nodded and kissed him again. She led him to her bed and they fell onto it, fucking for the first time.

THE NEXT DAY...

The rising sun rose majestically and the thousand rays of sunlight shone upon everything, including Hermione Granger.

She got up from her bed quietly, not disturbing her boyfriend. It was a woderful night the day before and she lost her virginity, not to someone that she hates, but someone that she truly loved.

Hermione took her shower and slipped into her clothes, 'Shall I elope with him or not? His Father would surely disagree and torture Draco for eloping with me! I will harm him, but I want to live a simple life with him! Just like that, is it that hard?' She thought, still unsure whether she would elope with Malfoy.

"Hermione?" She heard his voice.

Hermione opened the bath room door and saw him in his dark green boxers. She grinned and hugged him. Draco smelt her amazing scent and stroked her back.

"How was yesterday, was it good or bad?" He asked.

"It's the best." She replied, cuddling further into his muscular arms. He smiled, "I'll let you think about the plan that I have and you give me the answer tomorrow, all right?" Hermione nodded.

THE NEXT DAY... (At the lake...)

It was soon, the time that everyone including Draco to hear Hermione's final answer to her answer. The answer that will change almost EVERYONES' life.

"So, have you made your final decision, Hermione?" Draco asked quietly and walked towards her, knowing she had stood there for a long time thinking. She turned, looking pale. Both of them were tremendously scared of what their future was.

"Yeah, I've thought about it, and er... You know, this decision of mine changes the whole world..." She said. Draco looked at her and knew it was time...

"I'm so sorry, Draco, for the pain that I caused... ..." She said, Draco looking down, waiting and knew it was over..."No..." She said and looked away. He looked up skeptically.

"Just kidding!!!" She said loudly, gigling and pulled him to a long kiss.

**A/N: Haha! I thought of this trick. This chapter is longer, so be happy, I know it's still not enough for you... Sorry! This chapter is also a bit sad, but there is a happy ending! It is NOT the end of the story man... so don't be mistaken. I will continue writing. If it is the end, I will write 'The End' there... I'll update sometime after this weekend! infinity-92**


	23. Chapter 23 Reluctance

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I'm so sorry for not updating for the past few days because I had a high fever recently... So sorry... **

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 23 – Reluctance

'They are early... Shall I eat breakfast? Nah...' She thought and approached her three best friends in the Great Hall. Her heart pounding heavily, she was not going to see them ever again. She reached there and smiled weakly.

"Hey Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. Ginny and Harry looked up and grinned. They stood up.

"So how are things going on with you and Draco?" Ginny asked. Hermione held back her tears, "Okay..." she said hoarsely, trying not to cry and let them worry. "Trelawny is so crazy that she asked us to pluck the planets from out of space! I think Dumbledore has to get that centaur back..." Ron said, slowly trailing off.

"Are you all right, 'Mione?" Harry asked awkwardly. They stared at her worriedly. Ginny and ron exchanged looks.

"I'm ... okay." She replied and turned quickly, running out of the Great Hall, crying.

"Hermione!" All of them shouted but did not chase after her. She ran to the common room, crying.

"Hermione... Why are you crying?" Draco asked, sitting on the chair fully changed. She said nothing and cried on his shoulder. He gently patted her back. After much consoling, Hermione went to wash up and took her clothes and a sweater.

"Draco, are we really going to do this?" Hermione changed to her out fit which was a light blue sleeveless top and jeans.

"Are you scared?" He asked, laughing.

"No! I'm not!" Hermione lied.

He stared at her, "it's going to be all right." He caressed her cheek.

She smiled, and hugged him tightly and they took their bags which were full American money Draco and Hermione inherited.

Draco held hands with her, running for the Forbidden Forest.

When they were going to reach the exit... "Hermione! Mr Malfoy! Where are you going? Wait!" Professor McGonagall shouted. Hermione and Draco stopped on their tracks and turned, exchanging looks.

"Mother... We are er... going to... to... Hagrid's! We are going to Hagrid's right, Draco?" Hermione asked sharply and stepped on his foot.

"Ouch! Yeah, Hagrid's..." He said.

"I just want to remind you two to bring your dragon hide gloves for my class today. Hermione, you don't look good for the past few days, are you all right? Is something troubling you?" McGonagall asked.

Hermione stared at her mother, feeling very warm. "Yeah, I..I'm all.. r..right." Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and said goodbye to Professor McGonagall, sprinting across the field. Hermione cried as she ran. He knew she was going to cry again.

"Hermione, stop crying..." Malfoy consoled her, he was not very good of this kind of situation.

"I'm so sorry, Draco. I can't control my emotions. My mother, Harry, Ron and Ginny are so good to me and it feels like I'm going to leave them forever, because of you... as if I'm betraying them... I" She cried.

"Hermione, as long we have each other, we will survive..." He said. Hermione relised that they stopper running. They were almost in the forest. She hugged him and stared at the bright castle.

_Bye Bye Hogwarts, Mother, Harry, Ron, Ginny._

**A/N: Please give me some ideas to continue the story. There are many possibilities and the story can't end here... Please review! infinity-92**

****


	24. AN:I Don't Mean To Be Rude But

**A/N:Thank you for those who reviewed my story and more thanks to some people who think my story is okay and gave me some suggestions for my story. **

**A question asked by 'Nat' for Chapter 22: How is Draco and Hermione's departure/arrival/traveling going to change everyone's life? **

**Answer: Because when Hermione and Draco leaves the London wizarding world, the people in London will no longer see them again. While both of them are fleeing to America, other people will notice them and that is how Draco and Hermione's departure, traveling and arrival are going to change everyone's life.**

**AN: I don't mean to be rude but...t****hose who left me anonymous reviews recently for chapter 23, here are some things that I want to say:**

**Xcakibar:** I use the term 'smooch' because it is a word. You don't need to care how I use my adjectives, but thank you for commenting it on that. I rate this as PG-13 because a reviewer think I should, so I would rather not change it.

**Urstruly:** Bingo! Congratulations. I AM horrible at kissing scenes because I never experience it. I do not want to have a boyfriend because I want to concentrate on my studies.

**U know who I am:** Sorry, I do NOT know who you are. Do you know why the first, second and third chapters are the most horrible chapters? Because it was my first time writing my own fan fiction, so please forgive me. Excuse me, but I don't even know anyone who is called Emily. I don't even know you and I certainly do not want to know you, so please stop giving me ridiculous reviews.

**Friends4eva... NOT:** Do you know why the first, second and third chapters are most horrible chapters? Because it was my first time writing my own fan fiction, so please forgive me. I do not even know you, so I consider you are the stupid one. If I know you, fine, I still will be living happily with my other friends even if you are not my friend anymore, so let's go separate ways.

**A/N: I'm still in the process of writing the next chapter so please have patience. These anonymous reviewers are just too much... Tatar! Infinity-92**


	25. Chapter 24 The Beginning Of A New Chapt...

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! Now we will proceed to the new chapter...**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 24 – The Beginning Of A New Chapter

Draco stared around his surroundings, including Hermione dozing off, falling onto his shoulder. He grinned, he knew she was 'the one'. After all of that they've been through, they finally got together. They were leaving London, their hometown, where all their family and friends stayed. He made sure that the money was safe in the muggle bank and they were going to lead a new life together, without any interruptions. The aeroplane took off with full speed. The other people were either American tourists or Londoners, heading for America. The plane shook a bit and then, they were in the air.

Meanwhile in Hogwarts...

"I guess Hermione isn't coming back any more..." Ron said sadly, taking his dinner.

"Don't worry, Malfoy will definitely take care of her, they are a really perfect pair, aren't they, Harry?" Ginny asked brightly.

"Yeah... McGonagall had a fit when she received news of daughter eloping with Malfoy. Hermione did not even think of her biological mother! I thought she has a heart!" Harry bellowed.

"They had no choice! Don't you understand?! She didn't even tell us she was leaving. Now, Malfoy's bloody father is furious! He would find Draco and force him to marry Pansy. What a tragedy! I bet she wanted to say goodbye to us when she came to us in the morning. They were actually preparing to leave! " Ginny said.

"At least they're off! Having the time of their lives in wherever. Maybe they are in Honolulu, seeing hunks and babes!" Ron said excitedly, "imagine myself instead of Malfoy running in the beach with those sexy babes wearing bikini!!!"

"RONALD WEASLEY!!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING OF???" Parvati joined in the conversation. Soon, it stopped.

They looked at Professor Dumbledore as he stood up. "Everyone, I have something to announce. Because of the Head Boy and Head Girls' disappearance, the teachers and I appointed a new Head Boy and Girl, they will be Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley."

Ginny squealed and hugged Harry. Harry kept grinning. The students applauded and whistled. Ron gave Harry a hi-five.

Back to Hermione and Draco...

"Passengers, we are about to arrive in California, America soon, please fasten your seatbelts and prepare for landing, thank you."

Draco and Hermione woke up, by the annoying announcement. "Well, I guess it's a beginning of a new chapter for us." Hermione smiled and stared out of the window. Night in Los Angeles was gorgeous, lights were everywhere.

When the aeroplane landed, both of them went into the arrival hall, after getting their passports checked, they were finally out. "This place seems so familiar to me... Oh! My parents brought me here once for a holiday when I was ten." Hermione said, they held hands and walked out of the airport. 

"Really? My parents brought me here too when I was ten! Maybe it's fate!" Draco beamed and headed for the bank.

Draco took out a few hundred thousand dollars and transferred it into his credit card. "We're so loaded. Your Father knows your account password, doesn't he?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I opened this account myself, so he won't get the money." He replied.

"But, are we getting a job?" She asked again.

"Not now, we will have to stay in a hotel first and then we will buy our own house, and now, we are going to shop." He said. Hermione nodded.

_It is going to be a great night..._

**A/N: Please review! Other suggestions are welcomed! Btw, Parvati is dating Ron. infinity-92**


	26. Chapter 25 Los Angeles, Here We Come!

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm cooped up at home these days, feeling so bored. I've got my hair cut! Shoulder length hair. It was okay, but my bangs looked a bit weird though...**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 25 – Los Angeles, Here We Come!

"Los Angeles sure is a place to shop!" Hermione said happily, looking at their shopping bags.

"Yah, why don't we buy some accessories?" He asked. Hermione nodded in approval.

They walked towards the boutique and they saw so many necklaces, earrings, and bracelets, many of them. Hermione gasped and quickly grab some of the necklaces that she was fond of.

Draco grinned and got himself some belts and cool necklaces. When he came to a corner, where many bracelets were. He grinned cheekily and took a pair of bracelets. He bought them and kept them in his pocket.

When Hermione was done, she just took his hand and headed to the nearby hotel.

"Can I have my own room?" Hermione asked. Draco was a bit disappointed, but, 'I can disapparate in her room!' He gave himself an evil smirk.

"Whatever you say, my princess." He taunted and walked towards the counter. "Er... Do you have two rooms?" Draco asked the hotel manager.

"Sorry, we only have one bedroom left."

Hermione stared at Draco uneasily. He nodded and winked. "We've fucked before." He whispered.Hermione stepped on his foot. The manager glanced suspiciously at them.

Hermione nodded, grinning embarassingly and took the card.

LATER...

They entered the room. It was huge. It had a king-sized bed with velvet and gold covers. A huge toilet with a shower area and a jacuzzi plus a walk in closet. Their eyes lit up."It's amazing." She gasped. "Even better than our dormitories!" Draco nodded.

They turned and saw the balcony. Outside was the beautiful scenery of Los Angeles. Hermione hugged Draco, "thank you for everything," and kissed him gently on the cheek.

While in Hogwarts...

"I need answers!" Ron mouthed to Harry. "Hermione's not here!" They were in the middle of the Astronomy test. Harry nodded and went back to his chart as the Professor was coming nearer.After Harry was done, Ron swiftly leant to Harry's seat and scribbled down the answers.

"Stop!" The Professor screamed and summoned all the papers immediately.

The student rushed to leave for a good night's sleep. 'Looks like we have to cope on our work, since Hermione's gone.' Harry thought.

**A/N: So sorry for the very late update! I'm very busy these days and feel moody. The story is kind of boring, but wait for the next chapter... Sorry for it's short! infinity-92**


	27. Chapter 26 Double Trouble

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews. This chapter is fun writing as I have not updated for such a long time, not to mention the other fan fiction I have. Enjoy reading this!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 26 – Double Trouble

It was already ten o'clock and the Sun rosed majestically high. Apparently, Draco was blinded by the sunlight. "Oh, fuck." He groaned, attempting to cover the sunlight with a mere hand. He looked beside him and recollected the past few days' event. He smiled, seeing Hermione asleep soundly as if it would be disastrous if he woke her up. Draco slowly left the bed, but abruptly, Hermione hugged him, as if she knew he was leaving, that would be impossible. He hugged her back and left, gently pushing her arm to her.

They had a lot of plans for the following day and they would eventually have a great time in Los Angeles, but things that feared him: losing Hermione and his parents finding him here. He wondered what his friends who were Blaise and Pansy would do, after his disappearance. They would definitely know that something was fishy going on. He felt guilty, but there was no way of turning back.

Anyways, he showered after taking of his pair of boxers, feeling the warm blast of water on him. The temperature of the water was just right. Suddenly, he heard the bath room door open. He knew it was Hermione, he peeped out of the shower curtains. Hermione looked so cute when she was still groaning about the very bright sunlight. She was wearing her purple nightgown and remembered that the night before, she refused to sleep naked with him.

Hermione squeezed the toothpaste out of the tube onto the toothbrush and started brushing her teeth, completely ignoring the sound of rushing water in the bath tube.

After Hermione finished brushing, Draco stepped out of the bath tube. She was surprised that he was completely naked. She looked away, "Draco! Put your towel on! How many times do I have to tell you???"

Draco snickered and obeyed her. Hermione turned to him and Draco pulled her to a slow and long kiss. After that, it was her turn to shower.

Meanwhile in Hogwarts…

Harry Potter stared at Professor McGonagall. She looked even older and sleepier since Hermione left, he guessed that the professor still missed her, even him.

"Anyone can tell me the three uses of the 'Emadas Ucantonium' spell?" She asked, looking crestfallen, she knew no one would put their hands up as Hermione was not there to help them.

No one put their hands up. After Hermione had gone, no one can answer the Professors' questions and that was embarrassing, Harry thought. Ron was drawing pictures of a girl on a parchment, which oddly looked like Hermione, because of her bushy hair-the most distinguishing part of her. He looked around, everyone was so bored, Neville was sleeping, Seamus was reading comics, Pavarti and Lavender were looking at a Divination book.

He wished Hermione were here, waking him up and asking him and Ron to take down notes, but it was impossible, he knew she was happy with Draco Malfoy and if she ever came back, Lucius Malfoy would definitely force Draco to marry Pansy and Hermione would be very sad and might even commit suicide, he wanted Hermione to be happy and blissful with Malfoy which was the most basic thing to him.

Back to Draco and Hermione…

"So, where are we dining (lunch)?" Hermione asked, they were walking out of the hotel, without having eating breakfast.

"The weirdest restaurant you've ever been." Draco replied, hailing a cab. They went into the taxi and headed to their destination.

After the long ride, they went into the mall and Draco brought her to a restaurant where they needed to press some buttons and the frosted glass door would open. Inside were many tables and chairs which were quite tall. Many people were dining happily. The waiters brought them to a table and started serving food. Draco went to get the drinks as it was self-service. Hermione waited and a teenager suddenly came in and spotted Hermione, "Hey babe!" He called and sat with her.

Hermione was very puzzled, 'do I even know him???' "Er… Hi… Do I know you?"

He looked somewhat cute to her. He was a bit like Draco. Blonde hair, but he was a bit tanned and cool, he spiked his hair. "Don't you remember me? I'm Ryan. Aren't you Hermione?" He asked.

'How did he know my name? He is just a muggle, we have no relationship. Maybe he mistaken me for some girlfriend he has…' Hermione thought.

"Okay. What is my surname?" She asked testily. 'Ha! He surely won't know! Coincidence may happen.'

"Granger. Why must you be so serious? I'm, your cousin! I migrated from Australia. Don't you remember? This world is so small…" He replied.

'This won't be good at all…' Hermione thought that she and Draco might have some trouble.

Hermione saw Draco approaching her. "Oh no…"

**A/N: This is such a cliffhanger, what would Draco do??? You need to wait. Anyways,my birthday is approaching! But I not really looking forward to it, although some of my friends are coming to my house for a sleepover, so _maybe_ I won't update for more than a week, sorry. The Hogwarts part was really depressing, but then I would try andmake it more exciting and amusing.Please give me reviews! Thanks. infinity-92**


	28. Chapter 27 Ryan

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I've written a new story, 'the innocent witch'. It's quite similar to this story, but I changed a bit of it, so it will not be so ooc, you can read it and review!**

**Gabriela:I'msorry asI did not write 'sarcastically' when Draco said his line, so it's ... ' "Whaoh! Team spirit, eh? Why must you have to be so clever?" Draco asked sarcastically and everyone stared at Hermione.' I apologise for my mistake!**

**anonymous: I need to apologise for my mistake!!! Yes, you were right, Hermione lost her virginity to Krum, not Malfoy! Sorry everyone!**

**dA fiGhtER: I know I'm to fast and straightforward, but I can't help it. I'll try to go slower and put it in mind when I write my stories.**

**SoftballQueen33 & sporty12gd4u: thank you!And those of you whom I did not mention, thank you for your encouragements!  
**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 27 - Ryan

Draco stood behind Ryan, exchanging looks with Hermione. "Draco, er... This is Ryan, my distant cousin." She said, wanting Ryan to know that Draco was in their presence. Ryan looked behind him and saw Draco glaring at him as he caught him staring at Hermione's body.

"Who is this?" He asked Hermione.

"He is my er..." Hermione looked at Malfoy."Boyfriend." Draco continued. Ryan looked slightly crestfallen, apparantly wanting to woo Hermione.

"Hermione, are you sure he's your cousin?" Draco whispered to her. "I don't know! My mother never mention him before! But I'm adopted! Maybe he didn't know! Maybe he is innocent." Hermione whispered back. Draco pretended to be hugging Hermione but whispered, "You think he could be from the wizarding world? Or might be one of my father's spies! Or Voldermort's undercover..."

Hermione let go of him and said, "I don't think so..." She looked at Ryan, who was reading the menu upside down, lookiing sidewards. "I think he is, maybe." She replied.

"So tell me, Ryan, how did you know Hermione." Draco said. Hermione nodded at Ryan and sat down. He looked at both of them and started.

"Right. I migrated from Australia with a few of my best friends to go to school here. Then my mother told me me about my cousins and she had a picture of young Hermione and that is how I recognised her beautiful features..."

Hermione blushed. Draco seemed very jealous. 'I hate this guy, he is up to no good... he might even try to steal away Hermione from me!' He thought.

"So I recognised her and here I am! I can't believe I would meet you here! Now you've grown so beautiful!" Ryan flattered.

Hermione blushed again. 'He is really a hottie, too bad, Draco dated me first...' she thought, looking a bit crestfallen. 'Anyway, I can't marry Ryan, we are distant cousins. Hermione, wake up!!! Besides. he might be a wizard and a spy or maybe a fake!'

Draco glared at Ryan who is staring at Hermione's eyes. 'Looks like I've got a competition here...'

Hermione grinned fakely at Ryan, who is trying to trance Hermione into looking in his clear blue eyes. 'God, I've seen that tatic already...' Hermione rolled her eyes.

"So! What shall we order for lunch?" Draco purposely broke the silence.

"I'll have the salmon and the salad." Hermione immediately responded after looking through the menu.

"And I'll have the fish and chips." Ryan said brightly.

'I'm forever the waiter...' Draco murmured. "Hermione and I will go get them, right Hermione?" Draco motioned her to go with him. "Oh yeah! Right..." Hermione got up and scampered off beside Draco.

"Let's keep a close watch on him and find out whether he's a wizard. He might not know that we are from the magical world." Draco whispered to Hermioneafter ordering the food. She nodded and helped him carry some of their food. He brought the food to Ryan and sat down with Hermione, facing him.

"How old are you, Ryan?" Draco asked. Ryan glanced at them uneasily. "I'm sixteen years old, why?" He question suspiciously.

"We would like to know who is older." Hermione helped Draco answer. She knew Ryan would not question further if she answered.

"Let's eat, then." Hermione smiled at both at them. She caught many younggirls watchingher jealously. She rolled her eyes. Ryan asked Hermione, "How come you are here? Aren't you suppose to be in Britain?" He asked

"Oh.." Hermione exchanged glances with Draco. "We are er... taking a very longvacation here from school..." Hermione replied.

"Yeah, that's right." Draco convinced Ryan.

"Well, that's great!" Ryan beamed. "We can go surfing and skateboarding and all!" Draco and Hermione grinned and they carried on chatting and eating.

Suddenly, Ryan's mobile phone rang. Hermione Draco stared at him. "Hello?! Go now?! All right. I'm so sorry, I've to go now. My friends want to go hang out with me. Bye! See you soon!" Ryan waved and walked out of the restaurant. Draco paid the bill and they hurried out to follow him. Ryan was walking very fast and they followed him until a very quiet and less crowded place, an alley.

"What do you think he'd be doing here?" Hermione asked Draco.

They saw Ryan reaching out for something in his pocket after looking around. "Hey dude! Long time no see!" A tall, raven-haired, average-looking teenager came out from nowhere. Ryan smiled and said, "I saw her. I saw her with that guy."

In Hogwarts... (At breakfast)

"Harry! Look! The Daily Prophet!" Ron bekoned him toread it. Harry took the paper and read:

_LUCIUS MALFOY SENDS SPIES TOTRACKDOWN HIS SON AND HIS LOVER IN THE MUGGLE WORLD_

_Lucius Malfoy sent forty spies to find his son, a runaway groom who refusedto marry Pansy Parkinson as his wife. The young Malfoy eloped last Monday morning with his muggle-born lover, Hermione Granger. "I hope he will not be so stubborn to continue livingwith that mudblood. I'll never let a mudblood marry into the Malfoy family." The Malfoy said sternly. Though there are rumours that Hermione Granger is a true pure blood, adopted by Minerva McGonagall, who is a teacher at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry,but Mr Malfoy seems to turn a deaf ear to those rumours. "It's true.Ms. Granger is a pureblood. It's up to you for you to believe," says Albus Dumbledore, the head master of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. __There are also rumours that Mr Malfoy and Ms. Granger might be in America. "Mr. Malfoy should not break them up! Malfoy and Hermione really love each other." Mr. Colin Creevey a student from Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry have seen Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger together and took some photos of them (below). T__here will be a reward of 10 000 galleons to whoever found both Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger. -Rod Monteiro_

"That means Hermione and Malfoy will be in grave danger!!!" Harry said loudly. "We must warn them! Lucius Malfoy is too much! Hermione really is a pureblood." Harry said angrily, crushing the paper in his fist. Everyone was flustered, thinking of something to help their friends who are in grave danger.

"Yes. We know that too. If only we could help Hermione...I bet some spies have already found them!" Ron said. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and thought, his eyes lit up,"Looks like Ron, we have a mission to accomplish."Everyone stared at Harry blankly.

**A/N: Yay! Finish. This chapter is very hard to write. I have to crack my brains to think of a plot, because of Ryan. There are two cliffhangers! Two! Hehe... Sorry cause I did not update for many weeks! Anyway, happy holidays and Merry Christmas! I might not be updating very soon, read myprofile,I changed it! And read 'the innocent witch' and review! Thanks. Please review! This is the latestlongest chapter in this story. infinity-92**


	29. Chapter 28 Ready For Action

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Christmas is getting nearer!!! Anyway, here is the chapter you've been waiting for...**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 28 – Ready For Action

"I think we will have some obstructions, Harry." Hannah Abbott said. They were in the Room of Requirement, preparing to set up 'Plan A'.

"I'll take full responsibility if we are in deep trouble.We will not tell this to anyone else, not theteachers andDumbledore or others. Just the seven-years. I'll send a letter to Hermione later, but I don't think Hedwig can survive if she is traveling long distances…" The raven-haired boy said.

"Well, you can use my owl! It can travel as far as Antarctica in just a few days!" Justin said. The other seventy-eight students agreed and began whispering excitedly.

"Then, that's great!" Harry beamed.

"We're just like on a mission, Harry, like our fifth year!" Neville exclaimed. Luna nodded dreamily. This comment made Harry saddened a bit; he still had not forgotten how Lestrange killed Sirius. Neville shut his mouth up immediately.

"It's all right, I've got over it. Now after I've sent the letter to Hermione, you've to…" He continued, working out his 'Plan A' and B.

Meanwhile…

Hermione and Draco were horrified. "We are still not sure whether Ryan is a wiarad or he is reallymy cousin who attends school here!" Hermione whispered. They were back in their hotel room.

"Okay, let's follow him and we'll just hang out with him if he or we want to, all right. They won't catch us so fast, they have confirm too." Draco said. She nodded.

-Flash back-

"They saw Ryan reaching out for something in his pocket after looking around. "Hey dude! Long time no see!" A tall, raven-haired, average-looking teenager came out from nowhere. Ryan smiled and said, "I saw her. I saw her with that guy."

"Really? Are you sure it's them? We can't confirm yet. If they are the wrong ones, we will be in deep trouble!" He said. Ryan nodded, "I'm sure. The girl is so beautiful that I can't keep my eyes off her! But too bad, she's short, or else she can go make big bucks in the modelling industry..." Ryan seemed as though he was thinking about Hermione. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows while Draco snickered softly and playfully. Hermione heard that and kicked him in the you-know-what area.

He yelped softly in pain, clutching that area. The other boy broke the silence and seemed as though he had heard Draco's yelp. "C'mon, let's go, before the others come." They left.

"What did you do that for?!" Draco asked angrily.

"For laughing at me, being short." She replied.

"But I felt that you've grown taller, babe." He held on to her waist.

"Nah, I'm still short after that bloody mirror of yours, I know I've grown taller, but still not the model standard." She said sadly.

"I wonder how did I fell in love with a short Hermione?" Draco asked himself thoughtfully.

"Arh, stop all this mushy stuff, we've got work to do." Hemionelet go of his arms and left with him.

-End of Flashback-

"Let's go down and find him. We'll go to their skateboarding area and we will ask him to tour us around." Hermione said and she changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and yellow halter top. They went down to find Ryan.

The next day...

Hermione woke up because of the unknown andconstant tapping on the bloody window. "Gosh! An owl?!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco woke up immediately, "an owl?!" He echoed. Hermione scrambled down their bed and opened the window. A large tawny, light brown owl came in and on his legs was the day's before article of Malfoy and her and a letter attached to it.

Hermione smiled at it and untied the things on it's leg. The owlrested on the nearest table, waiting for Hermione's reply.

"It's Harry!" Hermione beamed. "And wait- Draco! We are on the Daily Prophet!" Draco looked surprised and sat up. Hermione readthe articleout loud and they saw the pictures taken by Colin.

"Outrageous! My father actually sent spies to get us! Now they'll know where we are, in America!" Draco growled.

Hermione ignored his madness and read her letter from her best friend:

_Hermione,  
After you've read the article about you and Malfoy, I guess you are furious about what Lucius did. Therefore, me, Ron and the other seventy-eight students are going to help you. We will risk our lives to help you, okay? You owe us one. I'll tell you our Plan A and B that will prevent the Ministry from finding you... ... If you think the plans all right or has some flaws, sent me a letter as fast as possible. I hope you're fine in that place, wherever you are you will be more cautious about your surroundings. We suspect that some of the spies have already identified you. Be more careful and stay with Malfoy at all times. I'll bash him up if he does not do a good job of protecting you and remember, always keep your wand in your pocket. _

_Love from Harry XX_

Hermione shed a few tears. "They are really great friends, really..." Draco patted her back and hugged her.

Later...

Hermione looked through Harry's plans and found out their plans were well organised and well coordinated, except for some small flaws. Hermione wrote her letter while Malfoy showered.After finish writing, she tied her letter onto the owl's leg and it took off. She thought about how Ryan tried to avoid their questions when he took them around the place."Ryan, you are a wizard after all..."

**A/N: Not a very big cliffhanger, but you have already found a hint. About three or four more chapters and the story ends. I'm quite sad but this story can't go on forever or else it will be so boring. The quickedit sometimes put two or more words together that it annoyed me!!! I'm so furious! Haha. Happy Christmas! And oh yah, I will not be updating for weeks, I think, because I am going for a holiday! But, I'll try to. infinity-92**


	30. Chapter 29 Pure Chaos Part One

**A/N: Thank you reviewers for your reviews! Happy New Year!!! This chapter is your New Year present. I send my deepest condolences to people who lost their homes and loved ones in the recent earthquake and tsunami in Asia.**

Chapter 29 - Pure Chaos Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

_Hermione looked through the shelves, looking for a good book to read. "I've already read all these books! Can't it have more books coming in???" She criticized the lack of books to read. "Ahh… Let's read this… 'Fifty Ways of How to Identify A True Wizard' interesting…" She ignored the people whispering of her, being ugly and all._

_She came to a sentence that was pretty useful. 'Number Seven: If you suspect he or she is a wizard or a witch, he or she always appear and disappear (So called Apparating and Disapparating) for no reason but deny for useless reasons, he or she is most likely a wizard or witch.' Hermione thought. That was how she knows Ryan is a wizard, although the tip was quite obvious. 'Weird book...'_

The bath room door opened and out came Draco naked. Hermione turned and shrieked, "C'mon! Not again?!".

"I forgot my towel! I also don't want you to see me in this condition! It's inevitable!" He snapped and blushed a bit. Hermione giggled and passed him the towel and he went back into the shower, blushing again.

Later...

"Ready?" Harry asked looking at the surroundings of Hogsmeade.

"Ready." Seamus said confidently with heavy breathing. Hagrid stood next to them and winked.

"He's here!" Seamus whispered frantically.

Harry nodded and motioned them to go. Seamus and Hagrid went to follow behind Cornelius Fudge as he was walking down the alley.

Hagris took an enormous breath and called out, "Mr. Fudge! Mr. Fudge! Wait up!"

Fudge ignored his calls as he knew Hagrid was Dumbledore's helper.

"He found Malfoy and Hermione!" Hagrid yelled and came up to him. Then, Fudge stopped on his tracks and turned, looking at Hagrid skeptically.

"What? You've.. you've found her and Malfoy?" He asked hoarsely.

"Yes, Minister. He found them." Hagrid beckoned Seamus to come out behind his back. Seamus came out.

"I found them! But they are... er... sleeping. They do not know that I found them! And I don't know that why they are there..." Seamus shouted, acting darn gay as he pretended he would get the reward. Fudge raised his eyebrows and thought, 'it might be them as this boy is in Gryffindor...'

"Where are they?" Fudge asked.

Meanwhile...

Harry flew on his broom back to the castle and my-o-my his plan is going very well. "Hey everyone! The plan is going very well!" Harry said as he entered the room of requirement. The people there cheered.

"Are the two people ready?" He asked.

"Yah! Those guys... Yes, they are there already, physically prepared..." Pavarti laughed along with the few others.

"We had rehearsals and they are coming now... and what about all the sixty others?" Harry asked.

Meanwhile… Fudge

"They're here..." Seamus whispered to Fudge as Hagrid came along.

"What the-" Fudge came into the Shrieking Shack. Seamus snickered softly. Hagrid grinned. Draco and Hermione are making love to each other on the bed, under the covers, so don't you worry...

"WHAT THE RACKET ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WAIT TILL I INFORM YOUR FATHER..." Fudge barked, he was too frightened and shocked to do anything. Draco looked up and smirked. They did not say anything. Hermione continued kissing him and they both abruptly disapparated after putting their clothes on. Seamus and Hagrid went outside quietly and laughed until they have no more breath and strength to laugh.

Fudge's face turned pale and drops of sweat rolled down his cheek. He disapparated to the Ministry of Magic office and called all of his trustworthy helpers.

"I just saw Malfoy and Granger!" Fudge told Amelia Bones. A bunch of telephone calls called continuously, most of them were talking with three phones at once. The phone calls were apparently about spotting Draco and Hermione.

"What?! Someone reported that they are in Yorkshire!" Someone called out, hearing their voices.

"Minister, I saw them too! They were hanging around in Diagon Alley!" Graham informed Fudge.

"This is insane! Help me contact Lucius!" Fudge roared.

**A/N: A small cliffhanger! The way of identifying a wizard or witch is really darn silly and stupid, but I really have no more ideas! I apologised for that. I had a great time for my holiday. Lots of shopping! Wow. A year just passed like that! Happy New Year again and I hope it will be a better year as the Harry Potter book six is coming out! I'm sure you all are definitely excited about that! Please review! infinity-92**


	31. Chapter 30 Pure Chaos Part Two

**A/N: It's the first update of the year! Smiles! **

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 30 – Chaos Part Two

"This is atrocious! Preposterous! They are outrageous! Who did this scandal! I'll skin them alive!" Lucius roared.

"Yes Lucius, but we are still investigating this matter. They actually used the polyjuice potion to transform themselves into your son and that Granger!" Fudge replied furiously. He wasstill unhappy about the confusion and incidentsthey had. It was rather embarrassing. Fudge actually caught a pair of Draco and Hermione look-alike who drank the polyjuice potion that hadn't worn off. It happened on that very fateful day...

Flashback

"I ask you to strip! If not, I'll use my wand! Strip! I said STRIP!" Fudge shouted with rage. Draco and Hermione still refused to take off their clothes, instead of it, they just leant against the wall, rolling their eyes.

Drops of perspiration and a moment of total silence...

Fudge's temper and impatience was beyond the limit and finally barked, "All right! Since you are not listening to the Minister of Magic-"

A wave of a wand... magic in the air...

Draco and Hermione's clothes disappeared. Fudge stared at them, speechless. Draco and Hermione screamed as they looked at each other,while the polyjuice potion had worn off. "I- I..." Fudge murmered. "Oh my..." The imposters were utterly embarassed and both of them ran out of the office as fast as they could. Fudge's colleagues whispered excitedly.

Later...

"Minister! I want a full explanation from you! My daughter came back being embarassed by the public! Now she is suffering from depression and she crys every day as she was afraid that she might be forced to be stripped again!" The girl's mother complained to Fudge.

Fudge still have not recovered from the shock said, "I'm sorry about your daughter but, I was doing what I should! And besides, I have the authority to do that!" His cheeks turned red.

At the same time...

"Oh no... Will the plan succeed? I have a feeling that something bad is about to happen which is failure..." Hermione whined worriedly. Draco confronted her, "it's not like the first time they done this. They did this loads of times, including you..."

Hermione smiled weakly, "thanks Draco for being there for me."

Malfoy smiled and two of them waited and waited just for news to come... and something came over them, lust.

Meanwhile...

"Harry come here..." Dumbledore beckoned him. Harry walked heavily and his heart beat was beating faster and faster. He knew it was the end.

"Harry, I know that you have done that. The Minister is very angry and he asked me a full explanation ofthat matter." Dumbledore said gravely, his face was not friendly anymore, but serious.

Harry shifted his eyes uncomfortably, looking down at the floor. "Do you know the consequences of doing this? You can face suspension and expulsion."

Harry's eyes widened, "professor, I know I was wrong, but I got to help Hermione! She's my best friend and I'm willingly to face the punishments, I'll do it for the behalf of the others."

Dumbledore smiled. "But, I decided not to punish you."

Harry looked up with disbelieving eyes. "But Professor! How... The Minister-"

"Harry, leave these things to me. I decided not to as it's your loyalty that wanted you to help Miss Granger, so don't worry."

Harry grinned, "thank you sir." Dumbledore chuckled.

"You may go back to your dormitories now."

**A/N: Okay! Stop! I know you are going tokill me for not updating for a long time and this chapter is very very short! BUT, I have my reasons, next chapter is going to be a big cliffy, so be prepared for it! And my tests are here, so I might be updating next week or after it! Hope you guys can review! Thank you. ) infinity-92 **

**P.S.: I can't change my profile as they say that my name is taken! Ridiculous... Anyways, I'm recovered ages ago.**


	32. Chapter 31 Forgotten

**A/N: Second update here! And thank you for those reviews! Especially to loyal reviewers! Muacks!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 31 – Forgotten

"What! You even got away from it?" Ginny whispered back. Harry grinned, "I was lucky, I suppose!"

Ginny stared at her boyfriend with admiration, "you are a boy with many surprises..." Harry shrugged and held her hands affectionately.

Meanwhile… Slytherins, Great Hall

Pansy played with her food.

Blaise stared lustfully at a Ravenclaw girl.

Crabbe swallowed down mash potato, pumpkin juice and roast chicken all at one go.

Goyle was frantically doing his homework, copying others which are totally crap.

This is howthey do while Draco Malfoy, the smartest and the slyest in Slytherin left.

"Blaise, have you ever thought about Draco?" Pansy asked sullenly and curiously.

Blaise turned slowly to her, "Of course, he's with Granger, eloped." He said briefly and returned to his fantasy world.

"Things are so different

when Draco left. I miss him…" She thought.

Opposite them...

"Do you think Harry wrote to Hermione?" Seamus asked Dean.

"No... I dunno! Oh no... Hey Harry!"

Harry who was talking to Ron turned, "what?"

"Have you written to Hermione?" He asked.

"Oh shit! I HAVEN'T!" Harry realised and ran to his dormitories to write the letter.

During Charms...

He was late. Harry rushed down the stairs, reaching the Charms classroom... if he could make it...

"Mr. Potter! Come join us!" squeaked Professor Flitwick. Harry nodded and rushed to Ron's side.

"Did you post the letter?" Ron asked.

"Yeah..." Harry said under his breath.

"Hermione must have worried sick..." Ron replied.

Harry nodded again.

"Harry! Look at this!" Hannah Abbot, who was sitting behind him whispered, passing him something. Harry and Ron turned and they took it.

"WHAT?" They exclaimed.

"SHIT!" Dean and Seamus read it too and looked at each other with wide eyes.

**_THE DAILY PROPHET_**

_**HEADLINES**_

_**THE MINISTRY DECIDES TO INTERCEPT ALL LETTERS FROM TODAY ONWARDS**_

_The Ministry of Magic decides to intercept all letters to track Lucius Malfoy's son,Mr. Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend,Miss Hermione Granger who both eloped together last Monday morning from the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Mr. Malfoy have already sent spies to find his son and Granger in the United States, but to no avail. __At the discussion, the MinisterFor Magic, Cornelius Fudge said, "we intercept all letters as to find young Malfoy and Granger.The first reason is because Miss Pansy Parkinson is betrothed to Mr. Malfoy, but the wedding was cancelled because when the day Mr.Malfoy eloped, he was supposed to leave Hogwarts. The second reason is because to stop them from doing foolish things. The chaos caused on the day before yesterday was terrible, this time the culprits are pardoned, but not the next time if there is."_

_The 'chaos' which the Minister referred to, was a large group of Hogwarts students took the polyjuice potion and transformed into the doubles of Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger, stationed at different parts of Britain, to help fail the plan of finding them. The imposters tricked the public into calling the Ministry, claiming they have found Malfoy and Granger. The Minister has already pardoned the culprits and they make sure it was not going to happen again. - Richard Banks _

_Next Page... "Where exactly could Malfoy and Granger be?" and "Wedding Plans for the Malfoy Family" on Page 3._

Later...

"Oooh... C'mon Hermione, get off me... _Hermione..._ Ouch! 'Mione!" Draco Malfoy opened his eyes, "AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Malfoy, he jumped out of bed. He realised that it was an owl which was pecking his face and neck.

He sighed and looked around, "where did this bird come from? And where's Hermione?"

"Hermione!" He called out.

"Yeah?" A voice responded.

Draco smirked and also relieved that she was in the room. "An owl's here!"

Hermione who was only wearing Draco's shirt ran to him. "It's Hedwig!" She exclaimed happily and hugged her boyfriend.

Draco smiled and beckoned her to open the letter.

Hermione opened the letter and was in verge of tearsafter reading the first few lines of the letter, "oh my God... No... It can't be!" She read the rest of the letter...

"Why!" Draco asked anxiously.

"Their... Their plan f-failed!" Sobbed Hermione.

**A/N: Muahahahahahahahaha... An evil cliffie. Suspense...You might already know what's going on if you are think real hard. My tests have ended!(Yay!) Please review and wwaaaiiittt for the next chapter patiently. Yay! For writing another medium-long chapter!****-smirks- Tata! infinity-92**


	33. Chapter 32 The Darkness

**A/N: On with the chapter people!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 32 - The Darkness

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have bad news to tell you-our plan did not succeed. I have been suspended from school for three months and now I'm currently staying at The Burrow. The others like Ron, Hannah; they are suspended for a week, but we might betossed into Azkaban for the adolescents...I hope you are doing fine right now. I must have been mental to think of that stupid plan. Spies are all around you so keep alert at all times. Take care._

_P.S. : The Ministry intercepts letters, so don't write back._

_Love,_

_Harry_

After Malfoy read the letter, he furrowed his eyebrows. "The plan was well-planned! It's impossible that we lost!"

"What shall we do now?" Hermione cried.

"Don't worry, Hermione. I'm sure they are all right." Draco replied, embracing her in his arms.

"All right!" Hermione ejaculated. "They might be sent to Azkaban! Draco! This is an emergency!"

"God... Hermione! There's nothing we can do!"

Hermione locked herself in the room after pushing a blank Draco outside.

**Meanwhile... Harry and Gang**

The students are in the Great Hall when the late owls brought them The Daily Prophet during lunch break.

All of their jaws were open, their eyes filled with anxiety.

"This sucks..." Harry whined.

"This can't be..." Ron gasped.

"Great... not again!" Seamus lamented.

"WE ARE DOOMED..." The people whined.

Harry apologised to them, "if I have sent the letter earlier..."

_**THE DAILY PROPHET**_

**_HEADLINES_**

_**THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC HAVE INTERCEPTED A LETTER REGARDING MALFOY AND GRANGER**_

_With the newly installed program started by the Minister for Magic, the Ministry have intercepted a letter which was written to Hermione Granger, who eloped with Draco Malfoy last Monday. The details of the letter will not be revealed, but the owl which was heading towards America. "This means heaven is helping us." Lucius Malfoy stated during a meeting with The Minister for Magic.The Ministry thus suspects that Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger are in America. Lucius Malfoy had called upon all spies to search all states of America and bring both of them back to London. -Eric Summer_

* * *

"I've heard that you've found Draco and that mudblood... Tell me where they are!" Lucius Malfoy demanded. 

The blonde went to his seat and waited for his reply. The young man in baggy jeans and a sweatshirt crossed his arms.

"Mr. _Malfoy_, we _have_ found them.Your son is such a bustard, but that girl of his is a hot bitch."

Malfoy snorted. "Stop all this nonsense! Tell me where they are now!"

"Be patient, old man, my pals will bring them to you. If you will give us..." he gestured for money.

"Yes... Yes ...Yes..." said the annoyed Malfoy, "I'll give you if you have performed the task well..."

'I wondered why I hired a bunch of teenagers who are unreliable...'Malfoy frowned.

**At Draco and Hermione's...**

Hermione was sprawled on the bed, brooding about her best friends' suspension. She had been thinking in the bedroom for two hours, thinking about ways to help her best friends.

She was guilty.

It was totally her fault...

She had laid them in such a devastating state.

And she was going back to London.

**A/N: I am recently busy, therefore I had no time to update,updates will be slower cus' of that. Look out for the next chapter! Toodles! infinity-92**


	34. Chapter 33 Plans

**A/N: Thank you for your feedback! The answer to the mystery is in this chapter!**

**Alenor: You've guessed it! Smart! hehe...**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 33 – Plans

"Hermione! I won't let you go back! My father is looking for us! He will capture you and I will be forced to marry Pansy!" Draco retorted, grabbing Hermione's wrist tightly.

"Fine! I'll go by myself!" Hermione forced him to let go of her wrist.

"Hermione! Grow up! Nothing is going to be solved if you go back! It will make things worse!"

"How can you say that! I can save my friends' lives! I'll do anything for them to not be in that Azkaban!"

"And you will not do anything for me?" Draco asked, as if yelling.

Hermione looked at him.

She went up tohug him. "Oh Draco…"

"Don't worry Hermione... We'll think of something..." Draco comforted her as she cried.

* * *

"Yo dudes!" The blonde in baggy jeans and long-sleeved shirt called out. 

The group of 'dudes' turned to look at him.

"So Ryan! Seen them today?" One of his friends asked.

"Duh... They are always making love to each other everyday!" Ryan said in excitement.

"Really? That is so gonna be hard-core..." A boy with dyed brown hair answered. The group oohed.

"I gotta see that one!" All of them whispered.

As the group chattered, Ryan was signaled by someone.

"Ryan, Dave said that the plan is going to be carried out tomorrow cus that stupid old man want those two as fast as possible, and we can get our pay earlier..." The boy, Seth,who seemed abit more superior than the others whispered.

"That man is scheming, you'll never know whether he's gonna pay us that much, so let's delay abit." Ryan replied, looking abit surprised.

"Sounds cool." Seth answered, winking and continued skateboarding.

**At Lucius Malfoy's place...**

"Young boy... What is your plan..." Lucius Malfoy asked, looking through books in his library at home.

"I've already written a letter and sent to them, pretending to be Harry Potter and send to those two that Potter and friends were captured and might be put into Azkaban. Tomorrow, my dudes will lure them by letting them dream what state Harry Potter and gang will be in Azkaban and remind them to go back to London. They will take the portkey and go back to London, to rescue Potter and gang. Later, we will besiege them and bring them back to you." Dave said, looking smug.

"Sounds good to me... Make sure you bring them to me in three days."

"Yes Sir." He smirked.

**At Draco and Hermione's...**

"Hermione, I've made up my mind." Draco said gravely. Hermione turned to face him, both of them were reading.

"About what?" She asked curiously.

"I've decided to go to London myself."

**A/N: What a great cliffhanger! Sorry for the chapter is shorter than the previous one! Please review! infinity-92**


	35. Chapter 34 Lured and Gone

**A/N: Thank you for the comments!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 34 – Lured and Gone

"I've decided to go alone." Draco spoke gravely.

"What! Draco! I want to go with you!" Hermione retorted.

"No! I won't let you go! It's dangerous out there!" Draco barked.

"I can save my friends! I don't care whether it's dangerous or not! My friends might be put into Azkaban!" Hermione cried.

"I can save them too! Are you telling me that you have no confidence in me!" Draco yelled.

"No! I'm their friend! I'm sure I can save them! Those things about your father… I don't care about them anymore!" Hermione sobbed.

"All I care is about your safety! Those spies are bound to catch you once you step out of this room!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Hermione yelled, crying.

"Do you want to be separated Hermione! We have come so far to be together! You are just going to give our relationship up! This isn't fair to me! I love you! I need you to spend the rest of my life with you, Hermione!" Draco shouted, tears were about to flow.

Hermione cried and hugged him, "Draco… I know you love me… I love you too…"

Draco cried. Hermione caressed his cheeks.

"If we are fated to be together… Let's try it out! We'll go together and face the music!" Hermione whispered hushly.

"No... My father will not let us off that easily..."

"Draco! We are talking about fate here! If we are fated to be together... we will meet each other somewhere which is our favourite spot..." Hermione said.

"No! I'll go alone and come back once I settled Potter's matter!" Draco exclaimed, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Draco..." Hermione pleaded. "Please... Let me go..." She begged, hugging him.

"All right... All right... If we get separated, let's test our ability of our fate." Draco whispered after hugging Hermione tightly.

**At Night...**

_"Harry! Haarrrryyyyy!" Ginny cried. Harry was dragged by the Dementors... Seamus, Dean, Ron and the others face all turned ashen-white, frightened as the cold atmosphere drowned them. Ginny was stopped by Dementors, pulling them. She tried catching Harry's hand, but caught his finger andwas forced to let go of itas he was further and futher away from her..._

_Harry cried, "Ginny! Take care of yourself! And tell Hermione that I'm okay! Don't tell the truth! The truth the truth... ... ..." echoed Harry. He was taken to Azkaban forever..._

_"HHHHHAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY!" They cried._

Hermione woke up for a start, perspiring from head to toe. She was awakened by Draco, who was frightened of her fit.

"Hermione! Hermione! Are you all right!" He asked worriedly.

Hermione panted. "I..I dreamt of Harry... entering... Azkaban!" She sobbed. "Let's leave now! Harry's in trouble! I know he is!" Hermione pleaded.

Draco nodded. 'If that is the only thing that can make her calm...' He thought.

**A/N: Sorry for the chapter is so short! I just wanna keep you in suspense... -smirks evilly- Please review! infinty-92**


	36. Chapter 35 Thru

**A/N: Thanks reviewers for your feedback!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter stuff

Chapter 35 – Thru

"Emma, I don't think it is a good idea…" Draco said.

Hermione and Draco were disguised.

They were in The American Ministry of Overseas Magical Transportation. Draco and Hermione were getting their legal Portkey to London as they did not want to let others be suspicious of them. They knew America was searching for them sothey conjured up spells to make them look very different and pretended to be brother and sister.

"Just shut up!" Hermione whispered as the clerk was getting their Portkey ready.

"Here you go!" The clerk looked cheerfully at them.

"Araahh! What agreat complexion you have Miss! What's your name? Care for a date?" Draco asked, winking at the clerk.

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and stepped on his foot hardly.

Malfoy jerked. The clerk grinned and said, "Emily."

"Nice name.. See you some time later!" Draco smiled bitterly while massaging his foot. Hermione stomped off.

Draco noticed and ran after her. "Her- Emma!" He cried.

Hermione did not stop. She held the portkey in her hand, heading towards the specific area to depart.

Draco grabbed her hand, "I didn't mean it! I was just lying... You know... So she will not be so suspicious about us." He made a puppy eyes.

Hermione's glum and angry face suddenly laughed.

"I know... You took it seriously!" She giggled furiously. Draco put his arm over her shoulder and got ready to depart.

"Pray that the security will let us through.." Hermione muttered worriedly.

"Relax, they won't lay a finger on _you_..." Draco joked. (Understand the joke?)

"YOU-" Hermione pushed his head angrily.

**Meanwhile...**

"How is everything going guys?" Dave asked his pals.

"Yeah. Fine. We made Granger dream last night. She was crying like a baby! And Malfoy was actually"comforting" her, didn't know he was that good with girls!" One of the pals joked and sniggered.

"Prepare guys. Today's the big day." Dave reminded them.

"We'll make sure they are caught by us." Someone said confidently.

'Looks like this plan will be a great success...' Dave smirked.

**Later...**

"We're finally back!" Hermione exclaimed softly, staring at the beautiful yet bustling London.

Draco nodded, breathing in the familiar air of London. "Where are we going to be staying?" She added.

"I know an uncle of mine has a private house nearby. I think we should stay there temporarily." Draco replied, leading her to a deserted place full of old buildings.

They walked down the street and stood right in front of a white beautiful mansion.

Draco rang the doorbell. Hermione just stared at the mansion with awe and wonder.

An old man came out of his house and approached them wearily.

"Who are you? Do I know you?" He asked blankly.

"I'm the King of Slytherin; loves bunnies; hates pooh." Draco replied humorously.

"Draco! What a surprise!" The old man said, grinning.

He opened the gate and let them into his mansion. (Remember they were still disguised)

"Draco- how come you never mention your this Uncle to me?" Hermione asked softly.

"He- Let's talk after this." Draco replied and entered the mansion.

"So, Uncle Seth, how's everything going on?" Draco asked while they sat in the gorgeous living room, with an house elf serving tea.

"Everthing's fine," He replied, "May I know who is this beautiful lady you've brought?" He asked.

Hermione cast a see-what-he-said-I'm-still-beautiful look to her boyfriend.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Oh, this is Hermione, the love of my life." Draco held Hermione's hand. She blushed.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you, Uncle Seth." Hermione shook hand with him.

"Uncle, can you let us stay here temporary? Just for a while?" Draco suddenly popped out the question, breaking the silence.

"Of course, yes, but what have you done with the Ministry of Magic?" Uncle Seth asked seriously.

Draco realised that his uncle knew his plight, between him and the Ministry.

"It's my Father. He doesn't approve of me being together with Hermione, so we fled, but we came back to save someone who is in danger." He said, sighing.

"Draco..." Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes.

"I'll do my best to cover for you, but, I will just do this once." Uncle Seth smiled.

Hermione and Draco grinned gratefully.

**A/N: Wheeee... Finally finished another chapter. People who hate me for updating so late, throwing eggs at me, so sorry! I've been going on and off, I also hate myself for dragging the updates. Thank you for sticking to this story, although my writing sucks. (Gives you a big lovable hug) Please review! **

**By the way, the secret code of Draco's which he told his uncle is lame, but I wanted it to be humorous and weird, oh well...**

**Note: If you don't understand the joke, here is my explanation. Cus Hermione is disguisedto an"uglier" lookto not raise the security's attention. Thus, Draco was joking that no one wants to lay a finger on her cus she is "uglier", but not _that _ugly. Understand? Phew.. **


End file.
